Confusión Entre Dimensiones
by Grisell
Summary: TERMINADO! Vegeta, Bulma y Mirai Trunks reciben una visita inesperada que provocará que los recuerdos del príncipe le atormenten, Gokú por su parte, descubrirá una parte de si mismo y emociones que ignoraba que sería capaz de sentir. Spin Off de "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas".
1. Chapter 1 Perdida

Luego de mucho tiempo ando de regreso por acá con este nuevo fic, que es un Spinn off de mi otro fic llamado "La edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas". Les recomiendo leerlo antes para entender mejor esta historia.

Los textos entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes, mientras que entre guiones son diálogos hablados.

Espero les guste

**CONFUSIÓN ENTRE DIMENSIONES**

**CAPITULO 1**

**PERDIDA**

Era una mañana cálida en Vejitasein, Bulma había estado trabajando desde hace días en un nuevo invento, algo para poder facilitar los viajes entre los planetas pertenecientes al Imperio Saiyajin, había trabajado arduamente en ello ya que, también sería un modo de poder visitar más fácilmente a su familia. Justo ese día, su hijo mayor junto con los hijos de las hermanas de su esposo la visitaban.

-Trunks- dijo la terrícola –no se acerquen demasiado, podría ser peligroso

-descuida tía-dijo una pequeña de unos 13 años, cabello negro hasta los hombros, portaba un leotardo blanco con armadura y capa del mismo color, y en el corazón, el símbolo de la familia real en oro –sólo estamos viendo- dijo la pequeña

-Tarja, esto no es un juguete- dijo Bulma a su sobrina

-¿De qué se trata esto tía Bulma?- dijo un pequeño de 12 años de cabello puntiagudo

-Es un portal ¿verdad madre?- dijo el primogénito del Rey Vegeta y Bulma (recuerden que esto sucede posterior al final de mi historia "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías cumplidas", necesitan leerlo para saber quién es quien y de qué se trata)

-Así es Trunks- respondió la terrícola –Mira Veggie- le decía a su sobrino de 10 años –con esto podremos ir de un planeta a otro siempre y cuando sean planetas pertenecientes al imperio saiyajin, sin la necesidad de naves espaciales, sería más práctico y rápido- explicaba Bulma a los pequeños visitantes

Bulma siguió trabajando en las computadoras mientras los peques curioseaban -creo que ya podría hacer pruebas- dijo la terrícola para si misma, quien presionó una tecla. De un par de postes de fierro comenzó a formarse una energía transparente -¡Parece que está listo!- dijo la científico

-¿Vas a cruzar tía?- preguntó el pequeño Vegeta de 12 años

-No Veggie, todavía no, necesito comprobar unas cosas- dijo la científico –Por cierto, ustedes ni se acerquen a eso- sentenció la terrícola

-Descuida mamá- dijo el pequeño Trunks de 13 años –no pasará nada

-Si tía, sólo estamos viendo- dijo la pequeña Tarja

-Es enserio niños, sino, Tarja, Vegeta, llamaré a sus madres y Trunks, verás con tu padre si no te comportas- amenazó la científico

Los 3 niños sabían que Bulma, pese a su poca fuerza física, era alguien de temer, ya se iban cuando de repente, Tarja pisó un desarmador, tropezando y cayendo en el campo de energía formado entre los 2 postes, las alarmas se encendieron

-¡NIÑOS SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- gritó Bulma a su hijo y sobrino, salieron del laboratorio cuando los postes explotaron -¡TARJA!- gritó la terrícola por su sobrina, quien se dirigió a su sobrino e hijo –Vegeta, ve por tu madre y tu tía Vilandra, Trunks, ve por tu padre- les dijo

Ambos niños asintieron y fueron a buscar a los gobernantes saiyajin.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Minutos después -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Al lugar habían llegado Vegeta junto con Odette y Vilandra, así como los pequeños Trunks y Vegeta

-¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ MUJER?- dijo Vegeta, preocupado al ver a su esposa fuera del laboratorio que, aún salía algo de humo, aunque los sirvientes ya estaban limpiando el lugar

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ CON MI HIJA BULMA?- preguntó histérica la hermana de Vegeta a su cuñada

-Vilandra, lo siento, estaba trabajando en el portal cuando Tarja resbaló dentro del vortex, y hubo una explosión… Vilandra fue un accidente- intentaba explicar la terrícola, que también estaba preocupada por su sobrina, y entendía perfecto a su cuñada, al fin y al cabo, también era madre de familia

-¡ACCIDENTE! ¿BULMA, QUÉ PASÓ CON TARJA? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?- reclamaba la emperatriz saiyajin

Su hermana gemela trataba de contenerla –Vili calma, encontraremos a Tarja- decía –Bulma, tu puedes traer de regreso a mi sobrina ¿verdad?- decía la reina Odette

Bulma asintió –necesito hacer unos cálculos para saber donde está, pero si, puedo hacer algo- dijo ella

-Hazte cargo mujer, si alguien puede reparar esto eres tú- dijo el orgulloso rey a su esposa

Después de unas horas, luego de que terminaron de rehabilitar el lugar, Bulma comenzó a tratar de reconstruir el portar y sobretodo, encontrar a su sobrina "tienes que estar bien Tarja, tienes que estar bien", pensaba.

***********************************EN ALGUN LUGAR*********************************

La pequeña Tarja se encontraba en un jardín -¿dónde estoy?- dijo cuando despertó, mientras volteaba alrededor –parece familiar- decía. La pequeña se incorporó y vió _Corporación Cápsula_ -¡EL PORTAL DE MI TÍA BULMA FUNCIONÓ!- dijo con asombro, viendo que había llegado a la Tierra. La pequeña había viajado sólo 1 vez a ese planeta, sus padres no tenían tanto tiempo, sobretodo su madre, la emperatriz, como para viajar, pero un día decidieron llevarla cuando la pequeña tenía unos 8 años. Sabía de la corporación cápsula, su tía Bulma siempre hablaba de ella, y la describía con detalle, aunque ella nunca la había visto hasta ahora, la pequeña recorría ese jardín "¿estarán los abuelos maternos de Trunks?" pensaba con curiosidad.

Dentro de la corporación, Mirai Trunks se encontraba con Bulma y el pequeño Trunks, cuando se percató –Siento una extraña presencia aquí en la casa- dijo con cautela

Bulma se sorprendió -¿Será acaso algún enemigo?- dijo nerviosa -¡TRUNKS!- llamó a su hijo del futuro viendo que salió a verificar

La pequeña princesa caminaba por el exterior, explorando visualmente el lugar cuando escuchó una voz

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el joven de cabello lila

Ella volteó -¿Trunks?- dijo confundida, obvio lo conocía, pero -¿qué te hiciste Trunks?

El joven estaba aún más confundido -¿nos conocemos?- preguntó

-CONTINUARÁ-


	2. Chapter 2 Soy la Princesa Saiyajin

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Les recuerdo que ésta historia es un Spin Off de "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías cumplidas", digo porque si leen ese fic antes será más fácil entender esta historia.

Los díalogos hablados vienen precedidos por un guión - mientras que los pensamientos están entre comillas "

Dejen Reviews!

**CAPITULO 2**

**SOY LA PRINCESA SAIYAJIN**

El joven estaba aún más confundido -¿nos conocemos?- preguntó

-¿Acaso el vórtex te cambió? ¿qué pasó con tu armadura? ¿y porqué eres más grande?- preguntaba confundida al ver a su primo, finalmente ambos eran de la misma edad, sólo porque Trunks había nacido unos pocos meses antes que ella, la chica no salía de su confusión cuando vió un rostro familiar -¡TIA BULMA!- dijo con sorpresa -¿no te quedaste en Vejitasein?

-¿Vejitasein?- preguntó Bulma extrañada, con el bebé Trunks en brazos

-¿Quién es ese niño tía?- preguntó la pequeña curiosa

-¿Tía? Oye niña, de qué hablas, yo no tengo sobrinos- dijo Bulma confundida

-¿QUE PASA TIA? ¿PORQUÉ DICES ESO?- decía Tarja entre confundida y un poco angustiada

Al lugar había llegado cierto príncipe saiyajin al percatarse del ki de la pequeña

-Papá- dijo Mirai Trunks al ver a Vegeta

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el príncipe, volteó a ver a la pequeña, se quedó sumamente confundido, sorprendido… no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar –Vi… ¿Vilandra?... ¿Odette?- algo en la niña le recordaba a sus difuntas hermanas, muertas en la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta "El parecido es… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!" pensaba

-¡TIO VEGETA!- dijo sonriente la niña al ver al príncipe, corrió hacia él –Perdón- se inclinó a reverenciarlo –Majestad, qué alegría verte- ella pensaba que era su tío, quien en Vejitasein ya era el Rey de los Saiyajin, por tanto, cumplió con la norma del saludo al rey.

El príncipe no salía de su asombro "esta mocosa… ¿de dónde conoce el protocolo real?" se preguntaba, más fue su asombro cuando se percató que la armadura de la niña tenía cierto emblema "¡ES EL ESCUDO DE LA CASA REAL DE VEJITASEIN!" pensaba

-¿La conoces Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma al darse cuenta que Vegeta algo reconocía en la pequeña

-No la conozco- contestó el saiyajin seriamente, pero sin salir de la sorpresa

La niña se angustió por la situación -¿QUÉ DICES? Tío Vegeta, soy yo, Tarja, tu sobrina- le decía –Tía Bulma, Trunks, ¿Qué pasa?

Mirai Trunks presentía algo -¿De dónde vienes?

-¡De Vejitasein claro! ¿Trunks qué sucede aquí?- ya desesperada

-¿CÓMO QUE VEJITASEIN?- dijo el príncipe -¡EL PLANETA VEGETA FUE DESTRUIDO HACE AÑOS POR FREEZER! ¿QUIÉN ERES MOCOSA? ¿DE DONDE VIENES? ¡HABLA!- dijo Vegeta algo agresivo, la ropa, la apariencia de la chica, sus modos de conducirse ante él y sus palabras movieron algo en él

Si ya estaba confundida, esto ya era el colapso para la pequeña, no entendía nada -¿Cómo que destruido?, Tío, no! El abuelo mató a Freezer- unas lágrimas quisieron salirse de sus ojos, pero el orgullo era más grande, y ella sabía que no podía dejarse quebrar por nada, así fue que la educaron -¿Qué es todo esto?

Bulma intervino percatándose del estado de Tarja –Bueno ya, dejen de abrumarla con preguntas, es claro que está confundida- fue a con ella –Mejor pasa, debes tener hambre- acto seguido todos ingresaron a la casa.

La pequeña saiyajin estaba lo que le sigue a confundida "Aquí nadie me quiere" pensaba una y otra vez, al saberse rechazada por sus seres queridos. Tomó asiento en la mesa y devoró, cual saiyajin que es, los platillos, aunque…

Bulma estaba sorprendida del modo de comer de la pequeña "¿Dónde he visto eso antes?", la escena le resultaba bastante familiar, pero no podía entender el porqué

Vegeta sólo observaba "se parece tanto a ellas" pensaba, y la ropa de la niña "pareciera ser un miembro de la casa real... ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! todos murieron cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta, ¿cómo puede esta mocosa tener el emblema de mi familia?"

-Vaya que si tienes hambre- dijo Bulma

La pequeña sólo asintió

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntó la terrícola

-Tarja- respondió la niña seriamente

-Vaya, es un nombre poco común- sonrió -pero creo que es lindo

La niña dejó de comer -creo que mejor intento volver a casa- dijo

-Ah si, ¿Y dónde es tu casa?- preguntó Bulma

-Ya les dije que vengo de Vejitasein- respondió la pequeña muy seria, ya era una actitud muy de Vegeta, cosa que no se le escapaba al príncipe

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS MOCOSA!- dijo el príncipe apretando un puño -Tú no puedes venir de Vejitasein, ese planeta fué destruido por Freezer, ¿Quién eres realmente y de dónde vienes?- dijo

Ella sólo le dirigió una mirada fría con el ceño fruncido, estaba asustada y confundida -Soy la princesa de los saiyajin- dicho esto todos quedaron estupefactos. La niña sólo salió y emprendió vuelo

-Ve por ella Trunks- dijo Bulma a su hijo venido del futuro, quien obedeció y salió tras la chica

-¡Vegeta! ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? La pobre niña está confundida, y tu sólo la presionas!- reclamó Bulma al príncipe –debería avergonzarte el ser tan malo con una pobre creatura!

Vegeta no salía de su asombro "El parecido es demasiado... es casi como si estuviera viendo de esa edad a alguna de mis hermanas… pero es imposible" pensaba -Esa mocosa hablará y me contestará muchas preguntas- dijo el príncipe, retirándose

La pequeña había volado algunos metros pero fué alcanzada por Mirai Trunks quien se interpuso en su camino

-¡Hazte a un lado Trunks!- dijo Tarja en pose de defensa

-No me quitaré, no sé quién eres, no sé cómo me conoces, pero no es buena idea que andes por ahí sola- dijo el chico

Ella adoptó la típica pose de brazos cruzados -sé cuidarme sola

Trunks se quedó frío cuando la vió, era una actitud muy propia de su padre -es mejor que me acompañes, ya casi oscurece, necesitas un lugar dónde quedarte- dijo a la chica

-Está bien- dijo la princesa

Ambos primos volaron de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula.

************************************ **VEJITASEIN, PALACIO REAL** ***********************************

-Vili, trata de calmarte- decía la reina a su gemela. Vilandra actuaba como histérica, pero como mellizas, Odette sabía perfectamente que su hermana estaba muy preocupada por su hija perdida

Vilandra sólo pensaba en su primogénita -¿Cómo me puedo calmar Odette? ¡NO SE DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA! no sé si está bien ¿Qué tal si al explotar el vórtex ella...?- fué interrumpida

-¡NI SIQUIERA TERMINES ESA FRASE!-replicó la reina -Tarja estará bien, recuerda que tiene tu fuerza y la de su padre, ella debe estar viva- frunció el ceño –finalmente ella es la Princesa Sagrada de los Saiyajin! Y a pesar de su corta edad, es bastante poderosa- dijo Odette

Por otro lado, en el laboratorio, Bulma ya había reparado el portal interdimensional, pero ahora se había dado a la tarea de intentaba encontrar en qué planeta o universo podría estar su sobrina "Debo traerla de vuelta" se repetía a si misma una y otra vez mientras hacía cálculos en su computadora

En eso llegó cierta persona -¿Cómo va todo mujer?- dijo Vegeta

Ella vió a su esposo –La máquina está lista, pero ahora, el problema será encontrarla- dijo con tono de angustia

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿A qué te refieres- preguntó

Bulma sacó un papel y pluma, y comenzó a dibujar varias líneas horizontales formando renglones –Nosotros estamos aquí- dibujó un círculo en el espacio de en medio del renglón medio de aquel papel –el portal yo lo construía para ir de Vejitasein hacia otros planetas dentro del imperio- dibujó más círculos en el mismo renglón –pero aún no estaba terminado, así que Tarja podría estar en alguno de estos planetas ó… - dibujó otros círculos en los demás renglones –en algún universo paralelo, otra línea temporal… no lo sé- su rostro se ensombreció

Vegeta sostuvo el rostro de su mujer –Tú la puedes encontrar- dijo, dedicándole media sonrisa a su mujer

Bulma continuó haciendo cálculos y trabajando en la configuración de aquel invento

***************************** **AL SIGUIENTE DÍA EN CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA** ****************************

Muy temprano, Vegeta estaba en su cápsula de gravedad, Tarja se había quedado en una de las habitaciones a dormir, pero sintió el ki de su tío así que despertó. Ella y sus primos eran entrenados arduamente, no por nada eran los príncipes saiyajin, en lo personal, ella prefería entrenar con su tío o con su padre, se sentía con más confianza entrenando con ellos que con su madre, quien era mucho más estricta con ella. La pequeña se levantó y fué al jardín donde estaba la cámara de gravedad, vió por la escotilla cómo su tío entrenaba... pero no era su tío, y a la vez si, no era ese tío que la entrenaba y veía por ella como si fuera un segundo padre, a pesar de que su propio padre era de por si muy amoroso con la pequeña, pero su tío Vegeta era alguien muy especial para ella, lo admiraba como guerrero, maestro y rey.

El príncipe se percató de la presencia de la niña al verla de reojo, apagó las máquinas y abrió la puerta -¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?- preguntó el príncipe -¿Acaso quieres entrenar?- preguntó irónico

La princesa apretó sus puños -¡ENTRÉNAME!- respondió

El príncipe le hizo una mueca para que entrara en la cámara "veamos quién eres mocosa" pensaba. Ambos ingresaron en la cámara, el príncipe, siendo considerado con la pequeña, sólo aumentó la gravedad a 200

La princesita se desequilibró sólo un poco, pero se repuso rápidamente sin problema, ella ya estaba acostumbrada, así entrenaba con sus padres, tíos y primos, y hasta con gravedades más fuertes, pero las instalaciones eran distintas, y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido de que ella soportara ese ambiente "no es una guerrera cualquiera, y es claro que es una saiyajin" pensó -¡PONTE EN GUARDIA MOCOSA!- dijo

La chica adoptó una pose estética, con la pierna izquierda cruzada detrás de la derecha, su brazo izquierdo en posición defensiva, y su puño derecho listo para golpear

El príncipe no salía de su asombro "¡ESA POSE!", no cabía duda, esa chiquilla ya había trastornado mucho a Vegeta, sus recuerdos se abalanzaban sobre él…. Respiró, se calmó, y entonces se abalanzó a golpearla, pero fue esquivado por la pequeña, quien le lanzó una patada al rostro, golpe que el príncipe contuvo fácilmente -¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES MOCOSA?- ordenó

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMO TARJA!- respondió ella intentando golpear a su tío

-No te pregunté tu nombre mocosa, te pregunté quién eres- la pateó

-¡SOY SU SAGRADA ALTEZA, LA PRINCESA TARJA VEGETA!- dijo molesta

El príncipe se detuvo perturbado, y apagó la cámara de gravedad "es imposible que tenga ese título" pensaba

-¿Ya no vas a entrenarme TIO VEGETA?- dijo ella molesta

-Es imposible que tengas el título de mi hermana- dijo él sin salir de su sorpresa –Mi hermana murió en la explosión- su tono era ahora serio y un tanto melancólico

-¿Porqué insistes con esa historia tío? Digo, si en realidad eres mi tío- dijo resentida… una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos -¡SOLO QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!- salió corriendo y voló sin rumbo

El príncipe salió de la cámara de gravedad "¿cómo esa mocosa tiene el título de mi hermana? ¿Por qué insiste en que es de Vejitasein? ¿Acaso mi hermana sobrevivió a la explosión? No… si hubiera sobrevivido, Freezer la hubiera perseguido hasta acabar con ella" pensaba Vegeta perturbado

Bulma había llegado hasta la cápsula –¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LA NIÑA VEGETA?- reclamó -¡DE SEGURO SEGUISTE PRESIONÁNDOLA VERDAD! ¡VEGETA ERES UN INSENSIBLE!

-¡CALLATE YA MUJER ME DEJARAS SORDO!- se quejó el príncipe -¡SOLO QUIERO SABER DE DONDE VIENE ESA MOCOSA Y PORQUÉ MENCIONA EL TÍTULO DE MI HERMANA!- Vegeta salió volando detrás de la pequeña

Bulma entendió porque Vegeta estaba tan… impresionado, más que Trunks o ella misma, si bien él no se había abierto totalmente a ella como para hablar de su familia, la terrícola sabía que Vegeta y Gokú eran los únicos sobrevivientes a la destrucción, por tanto, las familias de ambos estaban muertos a causa de Freezer

-CONTINUARÁ-


	3. Chapter 3 Juramento Roto

**CAPITULO 3**

**JURAMENTO ROTO**

Después de un rato de vuelo, finalmente Tarja llegó a un sitio montañoso "aquí nadie me quiere, nadie me conoce" se repetía la princesa "¿porqué mi tío no sabe quién soy? ¿dónde está mi mamá? ¿mi papá? Mi tía Bulma tampoco sabe quién soy…. Y Trunks… ¿cuándo creció tanto?" todo era muy abrumador para ella, por lo que comenzó a entrenar con las montañas (osea a destruirlas) muy al estilo de su tío Vegeta, quien de lejos la observaba. -¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?- gritó la pequeña mientras expulsaba su ki, comenzó a llorar de rabia al saberse sola, o al menos eso creía

-Si en verdad te crees la princesa de los saiyajin, no deberías andar con lloriqueos- dijo cierto príncipe que apareció ante la chica –¡No te puedes permitir el mostrarte débil, mocosa!- dijo

La pequeña volteó –¡tío Vegeta!- sus ojos no podían ser más enormes, esas eran las mismas palabras exactas que su tío en Vejitasein usaba con ella y sus primos cuando entrenaban con él, si, era su mismo tío Vegeta, comenzó a correr hacia el príncipe, pero se detuvo un par de pasos antes de llegar a Vegeta –tú no eres mi tío- dijo con dolor

-Escucha mocosa, no tengo idea quién eres o de dónde vienes, ni porqué sigues llamándome tío- le dio la espalda a la niña –Mis hermanas murieron cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta- trató de sonar indiferente, pero en realidad, decir esas palabras le dolían en su interior, aunque jamás lo admitiría

-¡ELLAS NO ESTÁN MUERTAS! ¡NADIE MURIÓ!- gritó la pequeña con rabia -¡MI ABUELO DERROTÓ A FREEZER!- reclamó la niña –¡Mi tía Odette es la gran Reina saiyajin, mi madre es la Sagrada Emperatriz y tú eres el Rey tío!- dijo con voz entre cansada y desesperada –mi madre y mi tía Odette están vivas en Vejitasein- dijo más triste

Entonces Vegeta lo entendió "Esta mocosa viene de otra dimensión" no supo cómo reaccionar –ven conmigo- le dijo seriamente –no puedes estar sola- le dio la espalda

-¡TÚ NO ME DAS ÓRDENES! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI TÍO!- dijo ella con enojo y dolor ante la situación

Esas palabras perturbaron a Vegeta –De algún modo, lo soy- dijo sin voltear, entonces si volteó – ¡así que obedece mocosa y sígueme!- dijo firme. El príncipe emprendió vuelo, seguido por la chica. Ambos partieron de regreso a la corporación cápsula.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vegeta, siendo un pequeño niño de unos 3 añitos, se encontraba en el suelo alfombrado de alguna habitación junto con 2 bebés, cuando alguien entró en aquella recámara

-¡MADRE!- dijo el pequeño príncipe en actitud de un pequeño que es sorprendido haciendo travesuras

La Reina vió a sus hijos -¿Vegeta, qué sucede aquí?- preguntó a su primogénito

Se levantó el pequeño –Yo… las mocosas estaban llorando y nadie venía y…. empecé a entrenarlas- trataba de explicar el chibi

Ella se enterneció ante la actitud de su hijo, se arrodilló para hablar con él –Me da gusto que entrenes a tus hermanas, porque ellas deben ser tan fuertes como tú príncipe

Él frunció el ceño -¡nadie será tan fuerte como yo madre!- exclamó orgulloso

Ella sonrió –lo sé Vegeta, pero ellas deben seguirte el ritmo, así que tendrás que entrenarlas- le indicó

-¿crees que realmente ellas puedan ser buenas oponentes para entrenar?- dudó el chibi

-Si tú las entrenas, serán las hembras más fuertes en el universo, y creo que sí te darán batalla- dijo la reina

El pequeño se emocionó al pensar que tendría alguien digno con quien entrenar y combatir -¡LAS ENTRENARÉ MUY FUERTE!- dijo sonriente

-Prométeme que siempre estarán ustedes 3 juntos, entrena a tus hermanas y protégelas siempre Vegeta, ¡júramelo!- dijo la reina

El chibi puso su puño derecho en el corazón -¡Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin!- respondió

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ese era un feliz recuerdo que ahora atormentaba al príncipe mientras volaba siendo seguido por su sobrina rumbo a la Capital del Oeste "Te fallé protegiendo a mis hermanas, madre, falté a mi juramento" se recriminaba "Pero mientras esta chiquilla esté aquí, al menos cumpliré protegiendo a la hija de una de ellas" pensaba el príncipe.

Finalmente llegaron a capsule corp, Tarja se quedó en el jardín sin decir una plabra, sola con sus pensamientos, mientras que Vegeta entró a la casa.

-¿averiguaste algo de ella papá?- preguntó Mirai Trunks quien había llegado a recibir a su progenitor

El príncipe asintió –creo que ella viene de otra dimensión o viajó en el tiempo- dijo

-¿Porqué lo dices Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma

El príncipe cruzó de brazos y caminó al interior de su casa –insiste en que mi padre, el Rey Vegeta evitó la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta- siguió su camino, se detuvo –Además, habla de…- dudó -… gente que simplemente no puede estar viva…- la situación no sólo era sorpresiva para él, sino que sus recuerdos ahora lo atormentaban -…insiste en ser la hija de la Sagrada Emperatriz de los saiyajin- remató

-¿La emperatriz saiyajin?- dijo Bulma

-¿Quién es la emperatriz saiyajin padre?- preguntó Mirai Trunks

Vegeta medio volteó a verlos… volvió a dar la espalda –Mi hermana menor- dijo en tono seco y tajante

Mirai Trunks y Bulma se quedaron sorprendidos, jamás hubieran pensado en que Vegeta hubiera tenido hermanos, a Bulma nunca le había hablado de su familia, por tanto, tampoco estaba enterada la Bulma del futuro de Mirai Trunks, ya que Vegeta habría muerto a manos de los androides, antes de que ella pudiera averiguar más sobre el pasado del príncipe.

Vegeta ya se retiraba, pero entonces, sintió un par de kis muy conocidos

-¡Bulma!- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

-¡GOKÚ, GOHAN!- dijo la peliazul al ver aparecer a sus amigos en casa -¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó

-¿Qué sucede Bulma?- preguntó Gokú –detectamos un ki poderoso en tu casa- dijo serio

-bueno pues, tenemos una… visita, se podría decir- dijo Bulma

-¿Qué haces aquí insecto?- dijo Vegeta

-Mi papá y yo detectamos un ki extraño y poderoso, por eso vinimos Vegeta- dijo Gohan

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y alzó altivamente el rostro –Si hubiera algún enemigo ten por seguro que yo sólo puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente, sabandija!

-Lo sé Vegeta, lo sé- dijo Gokú dándole por su lado al príncipe –sólo vinimos a ver- sonrió. "¿De quién será este ki?... ¿Y porqué siento que conozco esta presencia?" pensaba Gokú

-¿Quién es esa visita Bulma?- preguntó Gohan

-bueno, por lo poco que hemos podido saber…- dudó un segundo en decirlo -… eh…

-Ya dinos Bulma- dijo Kakarotto

-Esque es algo complicado, en realidad, ha sido todo tan confuso este día…- dijo la peliazul

Mientras tanto en el jardín de los Briefs, la princesa había sentido una presencia muy conocida, "¡POR FIN!" se sintió aliviada al sentir ese ki tan familiar y cercano, su corazón empezó a latir muy emocionado, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a donde ese ki tan familiar provenía. Ante la sorpresa de todos y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, apareció la pequeña princesa -¡PAPÁ!

-CONTINUARÁ-


	4. Chapter 4 Papá

**CAPITULO 4**

**PAPÁ**

Ante la sorpresa de todos y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, apareció la pequeña princesa -¡PAPÁ!

La chiquilla corrió -¡PAPÁAAAA!- corrió hacia donde estaba parado Gokú, se abrazó efusivamente a él mientras su corazón latía rápido -¡PAPÁ POR FAVOR DILES QUIEN SOY, LLÉVAME A CASA, AQUÍ NADIE ME QUIERE, NADIE ME CONOCE!- suplicaba la chica

Gokú simplemente no supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, qué decir, se quedó frío, Vegeta igual, todos se habían quedado paralizados ante aquel gesto y aquellas palabras, nadie entendía nada.

-pa... ¿papá la conoces?- preguntó un Gohan paralizado por la sorpresa

-Yo… eh… no… no la conozco, nunca la había visto- decía Gokú más confundido que de costumbre, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el abrazo y las palabras de aquella pequeña

Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Tarja –Papá… ¿qué dices? ¿porqué dices eso?- volvió a angustiarse -¿porqué ese niño te dice papá?- dijo, viendo a Gohan con odio -¿dónde está mi mamá? ¡¿PAPÁ QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¿PORQUÉ TODOS ME NIEGAN?- dijo desesperada y enojada

-Disculpa, pero creo que estás un poco confundida- dijo Gokú –yo no soy tu papá, nunca te había visto- trató de no ser lo más amable posible en su tono –él es mi hijo Gohan- dijo viendo a su primogénito

Enojada, triste y angustiada, la princesa se apartó del guerrero –ya veo que tú tampoco me quieres papá- dijo con dolor, trató de recomponer su rígida postura como la princesa que es, acto seguido se fue de ahí sin decir palabra alguna de regreso al jardín

-Gokú ¿tú conoces a esa chica?- preguntó Bulma

-no… yo… jamás antes la había visto- dijo Gokú confundido "pero, ¿porqué siento que de algún modo la conozco?" se preguntaba

-Mi mamá estará muy molesta cuando sepa esto papá- dijo un confundido Gohan, pero ya en tono de cierto reclamo

Gokú recordó el explosivo carácter de Milk –¡MILK VA A MATARME!- dijo temeroso -¡Y YA NO ME VA A DAR DE COMEEEER!- eso si que lo asustó más

En la cabeza de Vegeta había un remolino, había la posibilidad que en otro tiempo, su raza y su familia se salvaran, que él fuera el gobernante de los saiyajin, que sus hermanas menores estuvieran vivas y hayan tenido descendencia… pero que su supuesta sobrina resultara ser la hija de su eterno rival, era algo que le ocasionaba un tremendo conflicto interno de proporciones épicas

-Mi padre dice que ella viene de otra línea de tiempo, igual que yo- dijo Mirai Trunks

-¿otra línea de tiempo?- preguntó Gohan

-bueno sí, desde ayer que llegó, empezó a decir muchas cosas que nunca pasaron, o al menos en nuestra historia no ocurrieron, dice ser del planeta Vegeta- resumía Bulma -a Vegeta y a mí nos dice tíos, ahora a Gokú le dice papá y Vegeta mencionó que ella heredó el título de su hermana- Bulma se quedó pensando hasta que una idea loca vino a su mente -¡ENTONCES EN ESA LÍNEA DE TIEMPO TU TE CASASTE CON LA HERMANA DE VEGETA, GOKÚ!- dijo al azar

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A NINGUNA DE MIS HERMANAS MALDITO INSECTO!- gritó Vegeta histérico ante la conclusión de Bulma

-¡Tranquilo Vegeta!- dijo Gokú –además, tú no tienes hermanas, tu planeta fue destruido hace mucho, claro que no puedo acercarme a ellas- dijo con su mano en la cabeza, queriendo hacer que Vegeta se calmara

-¡EN ALGUN UNIVERSO EXISTEN Y TE ASESINARÉ SI TE ATREVES A ACERCÁRTELEEEEES!- sentenció el príncipe

Interrumpió Bulma -Bueno, si es así ya entiendo porqué la pobre está tan abrumada, de pronto llega a un lugar donde sus seres queridos no la conocen…- compuso -… conocemos- titubeó –escuchen, si esto es confuso para nosotros, imaginen lo que ella debe estar sintiendo en este momento- dijo la terrícola –intentaré hablar con ella, pero ¡TODOS USTEDES YA DEJEN DE PRESIONARLA!- sentenció, y se dirigió al invernadero donde se encontraba la saiyajin, dejando a los otros guerreros en casa

Gokú tuvo una extraña sensación "¿qué será esta angustia?" sentía un dolor en el corazón, un dolor emocional que no podía explicarse

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Gohan, provocando que Gokú saliera de sus pensamientos

**************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEJITASEIN, HABITACION DE LOS PADRES DE TARJA ****************

Kakarotto se encontraba en la terraza de la alcoba que compartía con su esposa "¿Dónde estás Tarja?" preguntaba angustiado al no poder sentir el ki de su primogénita, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor tan intenso en el corazón que tuvo que sostener su pecho con la mano -¿qué pasa?- se quejó… pensó por un momento… -¡ES TARJA!- dijo al descifrar de dónde provenía ese dolor que sentía "¿Qué te ha pasado hija? ¿porqué sufres?" se preguntaba. Era como si algo estuviera roto en su interior

En eso, su esposa llegó y se percató del dolor físico de su marido -¿Qué sucede Gokú?- le preguntó

El saiyajin pensó en si decirle o no –Es Tarja- dijo

Ella se ilusionó -¡¿ES QUE ACASO YA PUDISTE SENTIRLA?!- preguntó su mujer, esperando que la respuesta de su marido fuese afirmativa

Él negó con la cabeza –no logro sentir su ki- dijo serio –pero tengo una sensación en el pecho…. Ella sufre, Vilandra- dijo con angustia

La emperatriz se preocupó más –¡Esa chiquilla!- dijo impotente -¿crees que algo le pasó?- preguntó con miedo

-No, ella sigue viva, pero donde esté…- se detuvo un momento -…está asustada y confundida- dijo Kakarotto

-¡Ella no puede asustarse, es la Sagrada Princesa de los Saiyajin! ¡DEBE SER FUERTE!- dijo la emperatriz

-Vilandra, eres muy dura con ella, es tan sólo una niña- dijo Gokú

-Eso es porque tú eres muy blando con ella- reclamó –yo siempre termino siendo la mala porque la educo como debe de educarse a una princesa, una digna heredera al trono- dijo

Kakaroto abrazó con la cola la cintura de su esposa –tú no eres una mala madre Vili- la vió a los ojos –has criado bien a nuestros hijos- sonrió –Tarja es una gran guerrera y Dahda es un niño muy fuerte, sólo digo que sueles ser demasiado dura con ellos- miró con cariño a su mujer

Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo –Nuestros hijos son los príncipes saiyajin, tal vez soy estricta con ellos, pero DEBEN aprender y cumplir con muchas cosas

-Lo sé Vili- dijo Gokú –pero relájate un poco más- sonrió –no querrás perderte momentos con ellos por preferir apegarte al protocolo ¿o si?- preguntó a su mujer

Ambos se quedaron viendo el cielo nocturno de Vejitasein, ninguno de ellos podía dormir teniendo a la mayor de sus hijos perdida en algún lugar del universo, y Kakarotto, el no podía dormir sintiendo la angustia que su hija estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

********************** **EN EL INVERNADERO DE CAPSULE CORP ***********************

Tarja estaba sentada, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Bulma

La pequeña sólo se puso seria con su orgulloso semblante, propio de la familia real, no dijo palabra alguna, sólo miró hacia otro lado

-creo saber lo que pasa, lo que no sé es explicarlo- dijo Bulma –verás… de algún modo, tu vienes de una dimensión o alguna línea temporal diferente a la nuestra ¿cierto?- dijo la terrícola

-yo sólo quiero volver a casa- respondió la pequeña

-¿y dónde es tu casa Tarja?- preguntó Bulma

La princesa se puso seria –ustedes no me creen- volvió a retraerse –mi tío sólo reclama por la destrucción de nuestro planeta ¡PERO ESO NO ES CIERTO!- reclamó

-Bueno, Vegeta no está aquí así que, puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza- dijo la peliazul, intentando que la chica se abriera con ella

Esa frase, palabras más o palabras menos, hizo eco en la cabeza de la princesa, ya que eran las mismas que su tía usaba cuando sabía que a ella y sus primos algo les pasaba, y que no podían hablarlo con sus respectivos padres; ese gesto hizo que finalmente hablara –vivo en el palacio real de Vejitasein- dijo

-mira, explícame porque hasta donde sé, el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por Freezer- dijo Bulma

-eso no sucedió tía Bulma- reclamó la chica –Mi abuelo Bardock tiene el poder de la premonición, y vió cuando Freezer destruiría Vejitasein, entonces advirtió a mi abuelo Vegeta que era el rey en ese entonces. Mi abuelo Vegeta venció a Freezer cuando éste se disponía a destruir el planeta y a los saiyajin, y los salvó a todos- dijo la princesa

Bulma se quedó pensativa –ya veo, eso sucedió en tu dimensión- encontró el cabo suelto –pero… en este mundo- Bulma se puso seria –aquí, Freezer si destruyó Vejitasein, Gokú y Vegeta son los únicos sobrevivientes de esa masacre- dijo con el rostro ensombrecido, no le agradaba decir eso a una peque de 13 años

-¡¿Y MIS ABUELOS?!- preguntó sorprendida la pequeña y también angustiada, tal vez ella pertenecía a otra historia distinta, pero le angustiaba saber muerta a su familia

Bulma se entristeció –no lo sé, pero, supongo que no pudieron contra Freezer, o no hubo la advertencia que tú mencionaste de uno tu abuelo paterno hacia el papá de Vegeta- dijo la peliazul

Tarja se quedó pensando ante aquella respuesta –entonces…- la pequeña estaba ya casi al borde del llanto –aquí mi mamá está muerta- se sintió devastada y terriblemente sola

Bulma no supo qué decir, ni qué hacer -¿y quién es tu madre? ¿y porqué llamaste papá a Gokú?

-Porque Gokú, es decir, Kakarotto es mi padre- dijo triste –o al menos lo es en mi mundo, mi madre es Vilandra, la sagrada emperatriz de los saiyajin

-¿es ella una de las hermanas de Vegeta acaso? Porque… Vegeta mencionó hermanas en plural- dijo Bulma, queriendo sacar más información

-mi tía, la reina Odette es la hermana gemela de mi madre, y mi tío, el rey Vegeta su hermano mayor…. Tú eres la esposa de mi tío- pensó un segundo –y por lo que veo también lo eres aquí, pero sólo ustedes existen, sólo Trunks existe aquí- dijo con dolor –mi padre que también está aquí tampoco sabe quien soy…. Quiero volver a casa- la pequeña estaba ya muy triste y confundida, pero su postura era firme, así debía de ser

A Bulma le partía el corazón escuchar a la chica -Te ayudaré a volver a casa Tarja- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

La pequeña vió a la terrícola -¿hablas enserio tía?- dijo un poco esperanzada

-oye, soy la mujer más inteligente, valiente e intrépida de este planeta, si alguien puede regresarte a casa, ¡esa soy yo!- guiñó un ojo

-Tía Bulma, te prometo obedecerte la próxima vez que digas que no nos acerquemos a tus inventos… de hecho por eso estoy aquí… por no hacerte caso- dijo la peque

-Entonces en donde vives, ¿también soy igual de inteligente?- preguntó Bulma

Tarja asintió –eres la mejor científico tía- sonrió –¡tus inventos han revolucionado a todo el Imperio Saiyajin!

La terrícola sonrió ante aquella respuesta -Bueno, comenzaré a trabajar en algo para regresarte a Vejitasein- acto seguido, Bulma se retiró a su laboratorio, dejando a la chica sola en el invernadero.

Mirai Trunks había escuchado toda la conversación, una vez que su madre se retiró, el se sentó a hablar con su ¿prima?... Si, de algún modo, aquella chiquilla desconocida y que en este mundo ni en el de él existía, era su prima, hija de la hermana de su progenitor. De cierto modo la entendía, ya que cuando él regresara a su futuro, ni su padre ni los guerreros Z estarían allá. Se acercó lentamente a la chica -¿Te llamas Tarja verdad?- preguntó

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza

-Te contaré algo- dijo el chico –Yo tampoco soy de esta línea temporal

-¿entonces de dónde eres?- preguntó ella con asombro

-yo vengo del futuro, o bueno, de un futuro en que, el Sr. Gokú murió a causa de una enfermedad en el corazón, y después, unos terribles androides mataron a todos, incluyendo a mi padre cuando yo tan sólo era un bebé, sólo sobrevivieron mi madre y Gohan- dijo el joven

La chica se impresionó por esas palabras -¡PERO SI MI PAPÁ ES MUY PODEROSO!- exclamó -¡ES UN SUPER SAIYAJIN! ¿CÓMO PUDO MORIR POR UNA ENFERMEDAD DEL CORAZON?- dijo angustiada

-Esa enfermedad es causada por un extraño virus, en mi línea de tiempo, la cura de esa enfermedad no existía cuando el Sr. Gokú falleció. No fue sino hasta que encontraron la cura, 20 años después de todo eso, que mi madre terminó de construir la máquina del tiempo con la que pude volver y darle al Sr. Gokú su medicina en esta dimensión, es por esto que aquí sigue vivo, pero en mi línea temporal, él está muerto- explicaba

-No me imagino a mi padre muerto- dijo angustiada -¡NOOOO!- dijo con miedo, respiró, se recompuso, tratando de retomar la compostura -¿Y mi tío? ¿acaso no peleó?- preguntaba

El rostro de Mirai Trunks ensombreció –Mi padre peleó contra los androides cuando ellos aparecieron, y a pesar de ser un super saiyajin…- se tensó -… ¡ESOS DESGRACIADOS LO ASESINARON!- cerró los ojos, respiró, y continuó –nadie pudo contra esos androides, a esa batalla sólo sobrevivió Gohan, que fue mi mentor… pero al final, él también fue asesinado y sólo quedé yo- dijo el joven

Al principio, le dio gusto saber de la muerte de Gohan en el tiempo de Trunks, pero se molestó al recordar que aquí seguía vivo su ¿hermano? -¿Quién diablos es ese chico que llama padre a MI PADRE?- dijo como una pequeña celosa de papá

Trunks no supo que decir -Escuché lo que le contaste a mi madre, en tu mundo, las hermanas de mi padre y toda nuestra familia- el chico se quedó pensativo "nuestra familia, qué extraño es decir eso" pensaba –bueno, en tu mundo todos están vivos, probablemente todos los saiyajin estén vivos

-LO ESTÁN!- interrumpió la peque

-Eso es en tu mundo, pero aquí, y en mi mundo, todos murieron excepto mi padre y el sr. Gokú

-que mundos tan horribles- dijo Tarja

-te entiendo, mi futuro fue convertido en un infierno por esos malditos androides super poderosos- dijo con rencor, apretando un puño -pero espero poder derrotarlos ahora que me he vuelto más fuerte- relajó su mano –entiendo cómo te sientes, cuando yo vuelva a mi tiempo, mi madre ahí estará, pero mi padre, Gohan, y el Sr. Gokú, más todos sus amigos, nadie estará ahí, todos seguirán muertos cuando vuelva- dijo con un tono de tristeza en la voz –al menos me alegra conocer a mi prima de otra dimensión- sonrió

Ambos primos se sonrieron luego de esas palabras, si bien Tarja era afortunada de tener a sus padres y a toda su familia con ella, ahora que estaba sola en este mundo extraño le reconfortaba saber que alguien la entendía.

Mirai Trunks por su parte, siempre quiso conocer a su padre, pues él había muerto antes de poderlo recordar, y ahora, el estar frente a una familiar directa de ellos, su prima hermana, era como un regalo divino para el joven guerrero.

Al caer la noche, Tarja sólo podía observar el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba, no podía dormir, extrañaba su cama, su habitación, sus cosas, pero sobretodo, a sus padres, su hermano menor, a sus primos, a sus tíos, sus abuelos "quiero volver a casa" pensaba

_**FLASHBACK**_

Todos en el palacio celebraban el nacimiento del Príncipe Dahda, segundo hijo de Vilandra y Kakarotto, nacido 8 años después de que Trunks y Tarja nacieran.

Cierta princesa estaba sola en la biblioteca del palacio, fuera de su abuela Brássica, que era una lectora voraz y autodidacta, los demás miembros de su familia era poco común topárselos allá. Y eso quería, soledad, no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie.

"Todos están pendientes de ese mocoso" pensaba. Eran los típicos celos de hermana mayor, aunque jamás lo admitiría "mi padre seguro preferirá entrenarlo a él porque es varón". Pensamientos tóxicos invadían su mente, cuando una figura familiar apareció ante ella -¡PAPÁ!- exclamó

-Mi princesa, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Gokú -¿porqué no has ido a ver a tu hermano? ¡Ya nació!- dijo sonriente

La niña se puso seria –lo sé

-¿Entonces?- preguntó su progenitor

-Ahora vas a preferir entrenarlo a él que a mi- dijo sentida

El guerrero se arrodilló con su hija y la miró a los ojos –Escucha Tarja, estoy feliz porque nació tu hermano- sonrió –pero tú siempre vas a ser mi princesa

Ella comenzó a sentirse más tranquila -¿vas a seguir entrenando conmigo?- preguntó

El saiyajin puso mirada firme –Nunca dejaría de entrenar contigo princesita- le dio un gran abrazo a su hija mayor, tranquilizando el corazón de su pequeña

-Mi madre diría que estas muestras de afecto son inapropiadas para una princesa- dijo la niña, sin dejar de abrazar a su padre

-De tu madre me encargo yo- dijo el guerrero –además, ella no está aquí, estamos solos, así que nadie se va a enterar princesa- se separó de ella –el protocolo déjalo para actos públicos, en familia no hay problema

La pequeña sonrió

-¿vienes conmigo a ver a tu hermano, Tarja?- preguntó Kakarotto

La princesita asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de su padre, quien teletransportó a ambos a la recamará que él compartía con la madre de sus hijos, donde ella les aguardaba en compañía del nuevo miembro de la estirpe de los Vegeta.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Papá…- dijo casi en susurro con tono melancólico, cuando una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿quienes son tus padres, mocosa?- preguntó Vegeta desde la puerta de la habitación

-Nadie- dijo con tristeza –ellos no existen en este tiempo

-Responde mi pregunta mocosa- increpó el príncipe

-Soy hija de Vilandra, la Sagrada Emperatriz y de Kakarotto, Príncipe consorte del imperio Saiyajin- respondió ya irritada

-¡A QUÉ TE REFIERES CONQUE ESA SABANDIJA ES TU PADRE!- dijo Vegeta al borde de un colapso

-¡NO LLAMES ASÍ A MI PAPÁ!- dijo furiosa, acto seguido le lanzó una bola de energía, la cual fue fácilmente bloqueada.

El príncipe intentó mantener la compostura, esfuerzo titánico "es la hija de mi hermana" pensaba una y otra vez, intentando inútilmente olvidar al progenitor de la chica –ok… ¿Qué pasó con Odette?- preguntó el saiyajin con tono indiferente, pero por dentro, necesitaba saber qué habría sido de su otra hermana.

La chica se calmó -Mi tía Odette es la Reina de los saiyajin- volteó a ver al príncipe -y tú eres el rey tío- dijo Tarja

Vegeta no salía de su asombro, no sólo sus hermanas estaban vivas, aunque fuera otra dimensión, lo que él siempre anheló, ser el rey, era una realidad en algún lugar, y esos pensamientos, esa posibilidad, reconfortaban de alguna manera su alma atormentada -Duérmete mocosa- dijo el príncipe, retirándose de la habitación que ocupaba su sobrina

-CONTINUARÁ-

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y se queden con ganas de seguir leyendo más porque, habrá más encuentros inesperados, y recuerdos que seguirán atormentando al pobre de Vegeta. No es que me guste ser mala con él, pero adoro esos momentos en que su orgullo se cae demostrando que en realidad, tiene un gran corazón aunque se esfuerce en demostrar lo contrario.

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5 La última discusión

_Hola!_

_Espero y les esté gustando esta historia. Seguiremos con más encuentros... y una visita inesperada aparece en este episodio, espero les guste, porque seguiré enredando un poquito las cosas... en fin, veamos cómo acaba este fic._

_Les recuerdo que es un Spin Off de mi otra historia "La edad de oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas" por si algo en la historia como que no le entienden, en dicho fic pueden encontrar más detalles... y es una linda historia, o será porque es mi fic largo y me tardé 3 años en escribirlo... no sé, pero le tengo mucho cariño a ese fic, y a este._

_Por cierto, no olviden dejar Reviews! son muy importantes para uno como autor._

_saludos!_

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA ÚLTIMA DISCUSIÓN**

********************************DOS DIAS DESPUES, LABORATORIO DE CAPSULE CORP** *******************************

Bulma finalmente había logrado construir una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones, por lo que mandó llamar a su pequeña visitante; también estaban presentes Mirai Trunks, y desde la puerta cierto príncipe

-Bueno, con los datos que me dijiste Tarja, calculé las probabilidades de los hechos ocurridos en este tiempo y el tuyo para poder ubicar tu dimensión y así abrir un portal a Vejitasein- explicaba la peliazul mientras operaba la computadora -fue muy complicado pero esperemos que funcione- dijo la terrícola

La pequeña se sintió emocionada -¿volveré a casa tía Bulma?

-Ahora lo sabremos- la peliazul accionó aquel artefacto, que abrió un campo circular que dejaba ver hacia el otro lado

-¡ES VEJITASEIN!- dijo la chica emocionada -¡GRACIAS TÍA BULMA!- sonrió, finalmente aquella gran confusión estaba por terminar

-Fue muy difícil hacer esto en tan poco tiempo, el portal es muy inestable pero es suficiente para que regreses- dijo Bulma

Pero también, desde Vejitasein se podía ver hacia el otro lado de dicho portal, y cierta madre al borde del colapso nervioso se percató de la apertura de ese vórtex, observando a su primogénita del otro lado -¡TARJA!- gritó. Vilandra simplemente no lo pensó, su instinto de madre dominó por completo, así que corrió hacia su hija, atravesando el portal, el cual comenzó a querer colapsar, sólo reaccionó a arrojar hacia el portal uno de sus brazaletes, el cual cayó en el corredor del palacio de Vejitasein

-¡ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR!- dijo Bulma retrocediendo -¡ATRÁS TODOS!-

La recién llegada tiró a su hija al piso y la cubrió con su cuerpo y capa para protegerla de la explosión

_¡PUUUUUUM!_

-¡AY NO!- dijo Bulma –Ahora tendré que volver a empezar

La guerrera se medio incorporó, quedando hincada -¡TARJA! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO? ¿QUÉ ES ESTE LUGAR?- preguntaba la emperatriz quien revisaba si su hija estaba bien

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la peliazul al ver a su nueva visitante

-Bulma qué haces aquí? ¿tu encontraste a mi hija?- preguntó la emperatriz un poco confundida

-¿Así que tú eres la madre de Tarja?- preguntó Mirai Trunks

-Trunks tú… te ves tan diferente- dijo la emperatriz, no se esperaba ver a un Trunks de 17 años cuando en su tiempo, el pequeño sólo tenía 13

-Vi… Vili… ¡VILANDRA!- dijo en tono inaudible un sorprendido Vegeta desde la puerta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían "es tan parecida a mi madre" pensaba, jamás creyó posible que pudiera volver a ver a alguien de su familia, lo de su sobrina era una cosa, finalmente el que sus hermanas vivieran era una posibilidad, pero tener a una de ellas ahí presente, provocaba una tormenta emocional fuera de la comprensión del príncipe

-Vegeta ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la guerrera al ver a su hermano

-mamá, estamos en otra dimensión, ¡ESTE MUNDO ES ESPANTOSO!- decía la pequeña a su madre –aquí estás muerta, también mi tía Odette, nadie existimos, sólo mi tío Vegeta y mi tía Bulma y….- ella se detuvo, era muy doloroso para ella pensar en el Gokú de este mundo, en Vejitasein, su padre era amoroso con ella, pero aquí, ni siquiera la reconocía, y eso era devastador para la pequeña

-¿De qué hablas Tarja?- preguntaba la saiyajin a su hija tratando de entender lo que sucedía, pero también para ella era una situación extraña

-Si quieres- dijo la científico -puedes quedarte aquí en lo que reparo el portal para que vuelvan a su mundo, es claro que funcionó, así que será menos difícil repararlo que crearlo desde cero, por lo menos mis cálculos de probabilidad de los hechos fueron correctos- decía la peliazul

-¿Tú puedes regresarnos a nuestro mundo..- dudó un segundo en decir el nombre -Bulma?- preguntó la guerrera

-Aquí estás tú ¿no?- guiñó el ojo la peliazul

-Si eres tan hábil como la Bulma de mi mundo, entonces confío en tu capacidad- dijo la saiyajin

A Bulma le dio gusto oir esas palabras –Me dijo Tarja que en donde ustedes viven, también soy una científico brillante- dijo un tanto vanidosa

Reconoció enseguida la vanidad de su cuñada -En los años que has vivido en Vejitasein, has sido superior a cualquier otro científico de los distintos planetas de mi imperio- dijo la saiyajin. Vilandra era orgullosa (dejaría de ser una Vegeta si no) pero justa, y reconocía el valor de su cuñada, quien estaba al frente y era responsable del crecimiento científico de aquel gran imperio de su realidad

La pequeña quiso abrazar a su madre pero ésta la detuvo

-Eres la princesa sagrada de los saiyajin, no puedes mostrar ninguna debilidad Tarja, ¡compórtate!- reprendió la emperatriz

La chica se recompuso y tomó su postura

-Bueno, yo volveré a trabajar- dijo Bulma algo incómoda al ver que una madre detuviera el abrazo de un hijo, finalmente ella acababa de ser madre hacía un año, adoraba a su bebé y le procuraba al mismo muchos mimos –tú- le dijo a Vilandra –creo que sería bueno que hablaras con Vegeta- volteó a ver al padre de su hijo, quien estaba de pie en la puerta

La guerrera asintió –Tarja, quédate con…- se detuvo un momento, en su tiempo, Trunks era un preadolescente de 13 años igual que su primogénita, así que era extraño verlo de 17 –quédate con Trunks- dicho esto, se dirigió a donde el príncipe

Mirai Trunks volteó a ver a su prima –oye Tarja, ¿alguna vez has conocido La Tierra?- preguntó

La chica asintió –un poco, cuando tenía 7, antes que mi hermano naciera mis padres me trajeron a la Tierra- respondió –aunque no fue muy divertido, mi madre estuvo viendo no sé qué cosas con el canciller, y casi todo el tiempo estuvimos en la embajada, pero mi papá me llevó a ver algunos lugares, y una selva- dijo emocionada

El chico se sorprendió más "así que tengo un primo" esa noticia le alegró bastante –bueno, supongo que te gustará ir de paseo por ahí ya que no tuviste tanta oportunidad de salir- dicho esto, salió junto con su prima de la Capsule Corp. En parte lo hizo para que su progenitor pudiera platicar con su hermana, pero también, quería convivir y saber más de su familia… la familia que en su tiempo no tiene ni nunca tendría

En la corporación cápsula, Vegeta había llevado a su hermana a la cámara de gravedad para hablar con ella

-¿Qué sucede aquí Vegeta? ¿Qué es toda esa locura que dice mi hija?- preguntó su hermana al príncipe

Vegeta seguía totalmente en shock, no podía creerlo, la última vez que estuvo frente a sus hermanas, fue cuando se despidió de ellas para irse a una misión de conquista, justo antes de que Freezer destruyera el planeta Vegeta –No puede ser que estés aquí- decía el príncipe melancólicamente

_**FLASHBACK**_

Un pequeño príncipe se encontraba en sus habitaciones en el palacio de Vejitasein, había terminado de vestirse –espero que en ese planeta que me dijo el Gran Freezer haya sujetos realmente fuertes- decía con emoción. Salió de sus aposentos con rumbo a la plataforma de despegue de naves donde su guardaespaldas, Nappa, le esperaba. Iba caminando cuando 2 pequeñas siluetas se acercaron a él

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- preguntó una de las niñas

El principito volteó a ver a sus hermanas –Conquistaré un planeta para el Gran Freezer, Odette- dijo emocionado

Su pequeña hermana sonrió -¡QUE BIEN!- dijo emocionada -¡VAMOS ENTONCES!

-¡ESO NO! ¡IRÉ SOLO!- dijo el pequeño irritado

-¡NO ES JUSTO QUE TÚ SÓLO TE DIVIERTAS VEGETA!- dijo una pequeñita de cola blanca -¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS PELEAR!- reclamaba a su hermano

-¡JAJAJJAJAAJJAA!- reía el príncipe –No insistas Vilandra- reprendió a su hermanita –Ustedes dos son muy pequeñas y no podrían hacer esto, iré sólo- dijo a sus hermanas

-¡LLÉVANOS CONTIGO VEGETA!- reclamaba la otra pequeña de cola marrón

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ODETTE!- reclamó el pequeño –El Gran Freezer me encargó A MI este planeta y seré yo quien lo conquiste- dijo con su típico orgullo

-Entonces yo también le pediré al Gran Freezer que nos asigne un planeta con sujetos más fuertes que a donde tú vas- decía la pequeña Vilandra

-¡SI!- dijo Odette -¡Y NO VAMOS A INVITARTE VEGETAAAA!

-Ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mi mocosas- dijo el príncipe, dándoles la espalda –Ahora me voy, pero prometo llevarlas a la siguiente misión- dijo el chibi, continuando con su camino para abordar la nave que lo llevaría a esa misión, y al mismo tiempo lo salvaría de la destrucción de su planeta

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ese recuerdo fue como un puñal en el corazón del príncipe, siempre se sintió culpable, no sólo por haber fallado a la promesa que le hizo a su madre sobre proteger a sus hermanas, sino que las últimas palabras que se dijeron, fue una discusión entre ellos. Porque después de eso, no hubo una próxima vez, no hubo una siguiente misión qué compartir con ellas, y en efecto, sin él, ellas no sobrevivieron, se sintió más culpable aún porque, si no hubiera discutido con ellas para evitar que lo acompañaran, sus hermanas menores aún seguirían con vida en esta realidad

-¡TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS QUE SUCEDE, REY VEGETA! ¡SOY TU EMPERATRIZ!- sentenció Vilandra ante el silencio de su hermana

-En este mundo no existes- dijo Vegeta con tono melancólico, el príncipe volteó a ver a su hermana –tú, Odette, mi padre, y todos los saiyajin junto con el Planeta Vegeta fueron destruidos por Freezer

-¡PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER!- dijo sorprendida, luego recordó lo que su hija le había dicho hacía apenas unos instantes –Esta es una dimensión donde nuestro planeta sí fue destruido entonces- dijo pensativa

El príncipe asintió –Nappa y yo sobrevivimos…- titubeó al recordar la última discusión con sus hermanas -…porque estábamos en la misión donde no quise que me acompañaran cuando ustedes tenían casi 3 años, después Raditz se reportó con Freezer, también él estaba en otro planeta- dijo Vegeta

La emperatriz no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquel era el peor de los escenarios, entre ella y sus hermanos habían construido un gran imperio, no le agradaba saber que en otro mundo, todo eso era nada. -¿Entonces creciste con Freezer?- preguntó a su hermano

El príncipe sólo asintió –Tuve… tuve que soportar muchas humillaciones de ese maldito lagarto- decía con rencor, cosa que notó su hermana de inmediato

Ella prefirió hablar para sacar a Vegeta de su tensión -En mi realidad, justo luego de esa pelea que comentas y que tuvimos- ella sonrió –jajajaja, ¡qué pelea tan absurda!- se rió de aquel recuerdo que ella conservaba –Odette y yo planeábamos hablar con Freezer para que nos diera otro planeta y molestarte- decía con alegría –tu ya te habías ido y estábamos tan molestas porque no quisiste que fuéramos… en fin, recuerdo que al otro día, estábamos en el jardín del palacio, volteamos hacia el cielo- sonrió –y vimos a nuestro padre, como súper saiyajin peleando contra Freezer, fue de verdad impresionante, mi padre casi muere, pero Freezer y sus hombres fueron reducidos a cenizas por el Rey Vegeta y por toda la población saiyajin- dijo con gran orgullo

El príncipe ahora si estaba en shock, pero a la vez, se sintió orgulloso de que, aunque fuera en otro mundo, su progenitor haya sido un súper saiyajin antes que su gran rival y… –por lo visto nuestra familia estaba destinada a acabar con ese maldito lagarto- dijo con orgullo, al recordar que su hijo del futuro, Mirai Trunks fue quien acabó con Freezer

-Veo que aquí también encontraste a Bulma- dijo en tono de burla

El príncipe se sonrojó ante esas palabras -¡CALLATE!- dijo avergonzado

-Ya veo que de algún modo se encontraron también aquí, su agresividad y sus agallas te hechizaron hermano- dijo la emperatriz, molestando a su hermano mayor

-¡YA CÁLLATE, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECEEES!- dijo irritado el príncipe -¡ESA TERRÍCOLA VULGAR NO ME INTERESAAAA!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía la guerrera -¡Vegeta a mi no me engañas! Hasta en mi mundo esa terrícola te embrujó, y era lógico, todas las saiyajin te idolatraban, pero ella es más ruda y tiene más agallas que muchas hembras saiyajin juntas- se burlaba la guerrera de su hermano

Él sólo se cruzó de brazos, bastante irritado, su hermana le acababa de dar justo al clavo

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir Vegeta, siempre nos contamos todo- fue interrumpida

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- dijo el príncipe –Tú te cuentas todo con el Vegeta de tu dimensión, pero yo crecí sin ti y sin Odette- aunque eso lo dijo con su tono de voz lleno de orgullo y soberbia, la verdad era que en su interior le dolía admitir que así fue su vida

-tienes razón- dijo la saiyajin –tú no eres el hermano con quien crecí, con quien entrené, con quien viajé a tantos planetas, ni con quien toda la vida he discutido hasta la fecha- su rostro se tornó serio cuando cayó en cuenta de la vida que había tenido el Vegeta de esta realidad

Hubo un silencio entre ambos hermanos, por un lado Vilandra sintió algo de culpa por contarle la realidad de su mundo a este hermano que había crecido solo, y humillado por Freezer. Por otro lado, a Vegeta le pesaban los recuerdos del pasado, y era un shock para él escuchar lo que habría sido su vida si Freezer hubiera sido derrotado antes de destruir su planeta de origen.

La saiyajin volteó a ver la cámara de gravedad, era distinta a la del palacio, pues los controles estaban en el medio del lugar, mientras que la del palacio real, las máquinas estaban en una cabina de control, y el área de entrenamiento era más amplia –Así que en esta dimensión Bulma también creó la cámara de simulación de gravedad

-¿Acaso allá también la utilizan?- cuestionó el príncipe

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza

Vegeta se dirigió a los controles -¿Quieres pelear?- dijo traviesamente, encendiendo la máquina a una gravedad de 200

La saiyajin adoptó una pose en guardia estilizada, su cuerpo erguido con su pierna derecha cruzada detrás de la izquierda, el puño derecho cerca de su cintura, listo para golpear, y su brazo izquierdo en pose defensiva: La misma pose que habría adoptado su hija cuando entrenó con Vegeta. La gravedad comenzó a sentirse, pero ella no se inmutó -¿Acaso es esa toda la potencia de esta máquina?- dijo con soberbia

El príncipe sonrió –quise ser considerado contigo Vili- Vili es el apodo con el que su familia llama a Vilandra de cariño, sobretodo sus hermanos y esposo, para más información, pueden leer "La edad de oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas" –pero ahora que veo que soportas esto fácilmente- aumentó la gravedad

Ambos hermanos quedaron frente a frente, en guardia, listos para comenzar a combatir sanamente (lo último lo dije con sarcasmo)

Vilandra fue a con su hermano, lanzándole una patada que el príncipe detuvo con las manos, la emperatriz giró sobre su eje para zafarse del agarre –pelea Vegeta- dijo a su hermano, retándolo

El príncipe le lanzó un golpe, que también fue esquivado por ella. Comenzaron entonces un combate cuerpo a cuerpo bastante parejo. Se separaron y tomaron distancia

Vilandra lanzó una esfera de energía contra el príncipe, quien también lanzó otra que desvió el ataque de la emperatriz

La guerrera frunció el ceño –a ver si peleas como mi hermano- acto seguido se transformó en Super Saiyajin, dejando a Vegeta boquiabierto

-Conque super saiyajin- dijo juguetonamente, acto seguido también se transformó

Los hermanos continuaron su combate ahora como super saiyajin, peleando enérgicamente, pero sanamente... bueno... sin tratar de matarse

********************* **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA MONTAÑA PAOS** **********************

Gokú, Milk y Gohan estaban comiendo en casa, y como sabemos, Gokú estaba devorando ferozmente toda la comida -¡ESTA DELICIOSO!- exclamaba, cuando de repente, su rostro se tornó serio, deteniendose

-¿qué… qué es ese ki?- dijo Gohan impresionado

-Vegeta está peleando con alguien muy poderoso- exclamó Gokú

Padre e hijo se quedaron pensativos

-¡NO GOKÚ! ¡NI PIENSES QUE LLEVARÁS CONTIGO A MI GOHAN!- reclamó Milk, provocando el terror de su marido

-¡PERO MILK! ¿qué tal si es un nuevo enemigo que amenaza la Tierra?- intentó hacerla entrar en razón

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LA TIERRA, GOHAN TIENE QUE ESTUDIAR GOKÚ, NO SE TE OCURRA LLEVARLO A PELEAR!- reclamaba

-pero mamá yo quiero ir- dijo Gohan, intentando que su madre no se opusiera a que él acompañara a su progenitor

-¡DE NINGÚN MODO GOHAN! YA TE HAS RETRASADO MUCHO EN TUS ESTUDIOS- dijo Milk -¡GOKÚ SI QUIERES IR, VAS SOLO, A GOHAN LO DEJAS AQUÍ!- sentenció

Padre e hijo estaban muy serios al sentir el gran ki peleando contra Vegeta

-Ve tú papá- dijo Gohan, resignándose a acatar la orden de su madre

Gokú asintió, teletransportándose para ir a verificar de dónde y de quién provenía ese tremendo ki que combatía con Vegeta

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Ustedes creen que Vilandra y el Gokú de esta epoca se encuentren? ¿Qué creen que sucedería si ellos dos se topan cara a cara? Ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo._

_Ciao! Dejen sus reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6 Amor a Destiempo

_Hola!_

_Seguimos con esta trama que, bueno, ya está por terminarse, pero falta uuuun poquitín para eso._

**CAPITULO 6 **

**AMOR A DESTIEMPO**

Vegeta y Vilandra combatían en la cámara de gravedad del príncipe, ambos transformados en Súper Saiyajin. El combate era bastante parejo, uno golpeaba, otro pateaba, y sus ataques de energía eran de la misma intensidad. Se esforzaban, pero la intención no era matarse entre ellos, sólo era un divertido momento familiar muy al estilo de la familia Vegeta.

-Veo que también aquí eres muy fuerte hermano- dijo la guerrera

El príncipe hizo una media sonrisa –claro que lo soy- dijo con orgullo –soy el príncipe de los saiyajin- remató

Ella también dedicó una media sonrisa –continúa príncipe- con un dedo le hizo una seña de "ven" para que el combate continuara

Justo fue en ese momento en que cierto Saiyajin de pelo encrespado hizo su aparición al teletransportarse en aquella cámara de gravedad, apareciendo frente a Vegeta, pero a espaldas de la guerrera

El príncipe se irritó al ver a su rival -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ INSECTO?!- gritó el príncipe

-Sentí un ki demasiado poderoso Vegeta, vine a ver- dijo Gokú

La emperatriz se detuvo al reconocer esa voz, volteó –Gokú- dijo casi en susurro, luego sonrió

Gokú se había quedado deslumbrado por la guerrera frente a él, aquella súper saiyajin lo impactó bastante

Ella abandonó el estado de súper saiyajin y corrió hacia él -¡GOKÚ!- dijo con alegría, hasta llegar cerca de la contraparte de su marido, quedando a un paso de distancia de él -¿acaso viniste por nosotras?- preguntó, pensando que se trataba de su esposo

-¡¿VILANDRA QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- gritó el príncipe histérico al descifrar la reacción de su hermana hacia su gran rival

Ella volteó a ver al príncipe –Vegeta, ¡Gokú es mi esposo! Y padre de mis hijos- fue su respuesta

Vegeta estaba a nada de que le diera una embolia entre el coraje, la sorpresa, y etc de emociones que tenía agolpadas. Ya la pequeña le había dicho que Kakarotto era su progenitor, el escucharlo era incómodo, pero tener que verlo y vivirlo así de frente, era demasiado para él. Ese saiyajin le había aventajado siempre en fuerza, y ahora además era el marido de su hermana menor…. No, eso era ya algo insoportable para él

Por su lado, Kakarotto salió de aquel deslumbramiento que sintió por la guerrera cuando ella pronunció aquellas palabras -¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! ¡PADRE DE TUS HIJOS!- se puso extremadamente nervioso, asustado, sorprendido

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA KAKAROTTO?- preguntó ella irritada

Él saiyajin estaba con su típica mano detrás de la cabeza –oye… yo no te conozco…- dijo extremadamente nervioso

-oh ya veo- dijo la guerrera –tú eres el Kakarotto de esta época- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y también sintiéndose abochornada por casi haber tenido una muestra de afecto por quien ella creyó, se trataba de su marido

-¡KAKAROTTO YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA MALDITO INSECTO!- decía histérico Vegeta

-¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡¿TU HERMANAAA?!- exclamó Gokú con sorpresa, se le quedó viendo con ojos enormes. La guerrera era una mujer preciosa, de fina silueta, rostro de facciones delicadas y definidas, cabellera negra larga, curvas sensuales, y una bella cola blanca. Ninguna otra mujer le había llamado tanto la atención antes en su vida, ni siquiera su esposa a quien no la consideraba precisamente bella (recordemos lo que le dice a Vegeta cuando éste le reclama por ofrecerle fotos de Bulma al supremo Kaio Sama "Milk no es muy bonita que digamos") Pero esta mujer, esa saiyajin, tenía algo que lo atrapó a primera vista

La guerrera asintió con la cabeza –soy Vilandra, hermana de Vegeta y soy la Sagrada Emperatriz de los Saiyajin- dijo soberbia

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió Gokú

-¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES INSECTO?!- reclamó Vegeta

-Esque es gracioso que ella mencione ser la emperatriz del mismo modo que tú siempre proclamas ser el príncipe, Vegeta- decía Gokú bastante divertido

A Vegeta se le estaba brincando una vena en la frente -¡sabandija! ¡ELLA ES LA MÁXIMA AUTORIDAD ENTRE LOS SAIYAJIN!- decía el príncipe

Gokú puso cara de curiosidad –Oye pero- dijo a Vilandra –si eres la hermana de Vegeta, ¿porqué no eres tú también la princesa saiyajin o eso?- preguntó confundido

-Una antigua profecía religiosa- respondió ella coquetamente –cuenta la leyenda que la hembra nacida con una cola blanca- puso su mano en la cintura donde tenía enrollada su cola -sería declarada la máxima autoridad de los saiyajin al momento de su nacimiento, pues la cola es la marca de que los dioses la han elegido- dijo con orgullo la guerrera, y también con un tono de coqueteo, una de las muchas cosas que ella sabía, volvían loco a su esposo, era precisamente su cola blanca, única en su raza

Tal vez no había crecido con ella, tal vez en esta realidad ella y su otra hermana estaban muertas, pero el príncipe era demasiado inteligente, y supo que su hermana andaba coqueteando con su rival -¡ESTE KAKAROTTO DE AQUÍ NO ES TU ESPOSO VILANDRA!- dijo irritado, y en realidad, estaba celoso, típicos celos de hermano mayor.

-Lo sé Vegeta- dijo traviesamente a su hermano –pero Kakarotto hizo una pregunta y es una descortesía no responder

-¡GRRRRR!- gruñó el príncipe

-Por favor, no me llames Kakarotto, para mis amigos soy Gokú- dijo el saiyajin

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vilandra se encontraba en un jardín del palacio donde había una bella fuente, quiso tomar aire fresco y relajarse, se sentó en aquella fuente con ese sonido relajante de caída de agua, cuando desde atrás, escuchó una voz conocida

-¡VILI!- dijo una voz masculina

El corazón de la guerrera latía velozmente al reconocer esa voz, volteó para verificar con sus ojos lo que sus oídos escucharon -¡Kakarotto!- dijo alegremente sorprendida, corriendo hacia el saiyajin

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras la emperatriz cuando te conocí en el bar?- preguntó el saiyajin

-¿Me hubieras creído? ¿Con la cola pintada de marrón y vestida como una guerrera de 3ª clase?- dijo la emperatriz

El hijo de Bardock se quedó pensativo –mmmm ahora que lo dices, no hubiera tenido mucho sentido pero… ¿porqué el disfraz?

-Pues… a veces sólo quiero salir de aquí- explicaba la guerrera –poder olvidarme de reglas y protocolos…. No sé si me entiendas, pero… a veces me siento ahogada

El saiyajin sonrió –La verdad no me gustaría tener una vida tan agobiante, jejejeje

-y gracias a mis escapes fue que pude conocerte- dijo ella muy coqueta

¡GLUP! Gokú se puso bastante nervioso ante aquel gesto de la emperatriz –jejejeje- rió nerviosamente –a mí también me agrada conocerte… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Ella lo miró extrañada -¿un favor?- arqueó la ceja

-Bueno pues, tú me pediste que te llamara Vili- dijo Gokú

Ahora la nerviosa era ella –eeeehhhh… si… bueno… tú sabes…. Mi nombre es Vilandra…. Y mis hermanos a veces…. Pues…. En confianza me dicen Vili- sonrió

-¡Y CREO QUE VILI ES MUY LINDO!- dijo alegre el saiyajin –Pero por favor, no me llames Kakarotto…. Para mis amigos soy Gokú- dijo el saiyajin

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Eso si no se lo esperó, hasta ahora ella sólo se estaba divirtiendo con la contraparte de su marido, pero que de algún modo la historia se repitiera fue algo impactante para la hermana de Vegeta

-mira insecto, mi hermana no es tu amiga, así que cállate sabandija- exclamó el príncipe

-Bueno Vegeta ya tranquilízate- decía Kakarotto

-¡grrrr!- gruñó el príncipe, retirándose de aquella cámara de gravedad, dejando solos a su hermana y su rival

-¿Qué me acabas de decir?- preguntó la saiyajin, sabía que había escuchado bien, pero seguía incrédula que él hubiera usado las mismas palabras que su marido

-que, no me llames Kakarotto, mi nombre es Gokú- dijo el saiyajin

Ella asintió con la cabeza –está bien… Gokú- se sintió tan extraña pronunciando ese nombre, llamando así a un hombre que era y no era su esposo, todo era muy raro

-oye Vilandra- dijo Kakarotto -¿porqué no salimos de aquí? a Vegeta no le agrada que nadie use su cámara de gravedad- Ambos salieron al exterior de la cápsula

-K…- recompuso –Gokú, ¿qué tan rápido vuelas?- preguntó la emperatriz, mirando al cielo

Él se quedó extrañado ante aquella pregunta –bueno… si vuelo muy rápido

-¡Eso lo veremos!- la saiyajin despegó a toda velocidad, emprendiendo un vuelo

Acto seguido, Kakarotto también despegó siguiéndola, ambos volaron a toda velocidad a través del Planeta Tierra, Vilandra siempre a la delantera, y no porque Gokú no pudiera alcanzarla, pero, él quería verla el mayor tiempo posible, era extraño, algo en él necesitaba estar cerca de aquella desconocida, que a la vez, era como si se conocieran de hacía mucho tiempo

Estaban sobre el océano "ahí estará bien" -¡Alcánzame Kakarotto!- dijo retando a su perseguidor. Ella descendió hacia una isla desierta, siendo seguida por Gokú. Ambos aterrizaron

-Veo que eres bastante veloz Vilandra- dijo él

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa a medias –¡por favor! Noté perfectamente que no volaste a toda tu capacidad- dijo ella

-Tú tampoco volaste con toda tu energía, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó retadoramente

-¿Acaso crees que esa es mi máxima velocidad? Confirmo que no me conoces- dijo ella

-entonces háblame de ti- dijo el saiyajin

Ella sonrió a medias, cruzándose de brazos –ya te dije que soy la hermana de Vegeta ¿no sé qué más quieras saber sobre mi?- preguntó coqueta

Gokú se puso nervioso –bueno… de ¿dónde vienes?... no sé… emmm… cuéntame… algo- dijo un poco abochornado "¿pero qué me pasa con ella?" se preguntaba

"El Gokú de esta dimensión es demasiado infantil, pero es divertido verlo avergonzarse" pensaba la guerrera, reconocía que, al igual que su marido, éste Gokú la encontraba muy atractiva y la deseaba, esto ya era un juego de ego y también para saber qué emoción podía provocar en el Gokú de esta dimensión –pues… atravesé un portal creado por Bulma y por eso estoy aquí. Vengo de Vejitasein… aunque…- recordó -…en esta dimensión mi planeta fue destruido por ese maldito de Freezer- su cara ahora era de impotencia, de molestia, y había apretado uno de sus puños

Gokú puso su mano en el puño de la guerrera –Freezer ya tuvo su merecido- dijo el saiyajin –Eso no reconstruirá Vejitasein, pero Freezer está ahora en el infierno- sonrió victoriosamente

Ella medio sonrió –es lo bueno que ese lagarto fue destruido

Gokú hizo esa cara retadora –Vi que con Vegeta peleabas como super saiyajin- dijo él

-¿Quieres ver acaso?- preguntó retadora mente -¡HAAAAAAaaa!- se transformó en súper saiyajin

Gokú se quedó impactado al verla nuevamente en ese estado –mi turno- frunció el ceño -¡HAAAAAh!- ahora también él era un súper saiyajin. Era definitivo, la deseaba, aquella mujer le encantaba –Eres bastante fuerte- dijo él

-eso es lógico- respondió ella –soy la Emperatriz saiyajin- dijo con el típico orgullo de los Vegeta. La guerrera se puso en su estilizada pose en guardia

Gokú puso su mirada firme y se lanzó hacia ella

Ella esperaba el primer golpe pero… en vez de un puñetazo, una patada o algún ataque, Kakarotto la tomó por la cintura, a la vez atrapando sus brazos, y la besó profundamente. Al principio se sorprendió, pero correspondió a ese beso. Se sentía como su marido, besaba como él, con ese mismo fuego… al menos hasta que él hizo una pausa

-Vilandra- dijo casi en susurro, y su mirada se tornó tierna

Eso hizo que ella reaccionara, tal vez él era su esposo en cierto modo, y besaba con la fogosidad de un saiyajin, y la deseaba como su marido siempre lo hacía, pero esa excesiva ternura en la mirada de él, si bien su marido era bondadoso y tierno, finalmente creció como saiyajin, por lo que tenía un toque de malicia que a este Gokú le faltaba, y aparte "Vilandra" su nombre jamás había tenido tanto impacto en su cabeza como en ese momento, y si, su esposo rara vez la llamaba Vilandra, por lo general era cuando estaban en algún asunto oficial, o cuando hablaban seriamente, pero para Gokú, ella siempre era Vili, así la conoció, y así siempre le decía, sobretodo en momentos románticos y de intimidad, ella siempre era Vili "¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?" pensó, por lo que se separó del saiyajin –eso no estuvo bien- alcanzó a decir, intentando recuperar la compostura

A Gokú le caló sentir el rechazo de la guerrera. Era la primera vez que sentía ese fuego quemándolo, ni siquiera Milk había logrado despertar eso en él. Si bien le había tomado cariño y a él le encantaba la comida de ella, no se sentía atraído físicamente por la belleza de aquella terrícola, en realidad, no la consideraba bonita, y cuando tenían relaciones sexuales, todo era tierno y suave, también por el miedo que tenía él de lastimar a la terrícola, pese a que ella era una mujer fuerte y aguerrida. Pero, ahí estaba ella, guerrera, salvaje, fuerte y hermosa, era fuerte como él, soportaba golpes y batallas, sabía pelear y por lo poco que vió cuando llegó con ella y Vegeta, era bastante poderosa y gran combatiente, toda una amazona, y ahora, frente a él, una súper saiyajin, que a la vez era alguien muy interesante ¿podría cualquier otra mujer ser tan deseable? -¿hice algo mal?- preguntó, queriendo saber el porqué ella se apartaba

-¡Kakarotto yo soy una mujer casada!- exclamó… pero entonces todo comenzó a ser muy confuso –bueno.. en mi realidad… yo me casé… contigo- dijo, extrañada ante la rara situación

A él le sorprendió esa respuesta, si bien algo ya habían mencionado en la cámara de gravedad, escucharlo de su boca, refiriéndose a él y no a una tercera persona –entonces soy tu esposo, de algún modo- dijo Gokú

-No lo eres- dijo tajante, abandonando su transformación de súper saiyajin –mi esposo jamás me llamaría Vilandra en…- se sonrojó -…este tipo de momentos-

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?- preguntó Gokú, viendo fijamente a Vili a los ojos

Ella desvió la mirada –eso no tiene importancia- no tenía porqué decirle, sino, ¿qué quedaba entonces para los momentos de intimidad con su esposo

Kakarotto había abandonado también su forma de súper saiyajin -¡Eso no es justo!- reclamó –yo te dije que quiero que me llames Gokú, ahora tu dime cómo llamarte, Vilandra

-¿Ves cómo no eres mi esposo?- dijo ella –además…- se quedó pensativa -…no eres tú a quien conocí en un bar cuando escapé un momento del palacio, no eres tú quien me defendió de un ebrio pese a que yo misma podía acabar perfectamente con él, no es a ti a quien juré lealtad eterna frente a los dioses de Vejitasein, y no eres tú el Gokú que estuvo conmigo cuando di a luz a nuestros hijos- dijo firme

Las últimas palabras hicieron tanto eco en la cabeza de Kakarotto "hubiéramos tenido hijos" pensaba –háblame de nuestros…- recapacitó -…de tus hijos con el Gokú de tu mundo- decir eso era no sólo confuso para el saiyajin, también lo hacía sentir incómodo, al pensar en ella al lado de otro aunque se tratara de él mismo en otro tiempo

El rostro de ella se suavizó –son 2- respondió –Tarja de 13 y Dahda de 5- sonrió al recordar a sus hijos

-Yo también tengo un hijo- dijo el saiyajin –Gohan

Esa noticia la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, no esperaba ese comentario, esperaba que, tal vez, así como Vegeta y Bulma se amaban en ambos mundos, su historia con Gokú también fuera más fuerte que la muerte –olvida que me conociste Kakarotto- salió volando de ahí a toda velocidad, de regreso a capsule corp

"Milk no se merece esto" pensaba Gokú… pero al mismo tiempo "es tan hermosa, tan salvaje, y aguerrida y tan…" –saiyajin- dijo para sí mismo. Por un momento se quedó en esa isla, pero después de un rato emprendió el vuelo.

****************************** **DE REGRESO EN CAPSULE CORP** ***********************

Vilandra había llegado, siendo recibida por su primogénita

-¡madre!- dijo sonriendo -¿dónde estabas?- preguntó la pequeña

Titubeó, y sintió la mirada acusadora de su hermano a la distancia -… explorando Tarja… ¿fuiste a algún lado con Trunks?- preguntó a su hija

La chiquilla asintió con la cabeza –estuvimos por la ciudad- dijo mientras ambas entraban a la casa -¿podemos viajar a la Tierra algún día?- preguntó tímidamente a su madre, ya que la emperatriz era una madre dedicada, pero severa, siempre estricta con sus hijos de mantener la compostura y protocolo

Vilandra le dedicó una sonrisa a su hija -¡Claro que iremos, princesa!- respondió

El rostro de Tarja se iluminó -¡¿ENSERIO MAMÁ?!- preguntó ilusionada

La emperatriz asintió con la cabeza –Tú, yo, tu padre y tu hermano, te lo prometo

-¡Vili!- exclamó Vegeta desde un lado de la casa

-Tarja, tu entra, voy a hablar con Vegeta- dijo la emperatriz a su hija. Hecho esto, caminó a la estancia donde Vegeta estaba

-¿Me puedes decir qué hicieron tú y el imbésil de Kakarotto?- preguntó bastante irritado

-No me digas que tienes celos de hermano- lo retó

-¡Hmp! No digas estupideces- increpó el príncipe

-Sólo hablamos- dijo ella –si me permites, iré con mi hija- dio unos 3 pasos

-En este mundo, Kakarotto está casado con una terrícola- dijo Vegeta –Eres la emperatriz saiyajin, no la amante de un patético guerrero de clase baja- dijo con desprecio hacia su rival

-No soy segundona de nadie Vegeta- reclamó –y además, yo misma tengo un esposo en mi mundo que aguarda mi llegada y la de nuestra hija- prosiguió con su camino a través de la Corporación Cápsula, topándose con el laboratorio de Bulma, quien se encontraba trabajando arduamente en la máquina interdimensional, se quedó un momento en la puerta observando

La terrícola se percató de la presencia de la emperatriz -¡pasa Vilandra!- exclamó

-¿Cómo va el transportador?- preguntó la guerrera

-bien, sólo falta hacer algunos ajustes, supongo que mañana ya quedará lista y podrán regresar tú y Tarja a su mundo- dijo la peliazul

-perfecto- respondió la guerrera, cuando se percató de cierto pequeñin que acompañaba a la peliazul -¿cómo es que hay 2 Trunks aquí?- preguntó confundida al ver a su sobrino de 1 año

-Bueno esque, este Trunks es mi bebé- respondió la científico –y el Trunks mayor que viste, él vino del futuro a salvarnos- dijo sonriendo

-¿cómo del futuro? ¿salvarlos de qué?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Verás- dijo Bulma –Hace 3 años vino Trunks, no sabíamos de quién se trataba obviamente, su identidad sólo la sabían Piccoro y Gokú. En fin, nos advirtió que aparecerían unos androides asesinos que acabarían con todos y que Gokú enfermaría del corazón y moriría a causa de ello- relataba

-Entonces… en el futuro de ese Trunks todos estamos muertos…- se quedó pensativa y melancólica al mismo tiempo -…en ese futuro, el objetivo de Freezer se cumplió entonces- dijo la guerrera

-¿el objetivo de Freezer? ¿A qué te refieres Vili? ¿puedo llamarte Vili verdad? ¿o prefieres que te diga Vilandra?- cuestionaba la científico

"Es igual que la Bulma de mi dimensión" pensaba la saiyajin –Si... llámame Vili si quieres, así me dice mi familia- dijo sonrojada -El objetivo de Freezer de destruir a nuestra raza en el futuro de Trunks se cumplió, aunque él haya sobrevivido, es el único saiyajin con vida en su tiempo- sintió tristeza por su sobrino del futuro, finalmente en su dimensión él sólo era unos meses mayor que su primogénita, y aunque era bastante estricta tanto como madre y tía, la realidad es que era muy cercana a sus sobrinos

-Vili… ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- dijo la científico

-…eeeehhh… si…. Dime- respondió la saiyajin

No supo cómo preguntar más sútilmente, así que simplemente soltó la pregunta -¿Tú hija es también hija de Gokú?- preguntó Bulma

Vilandra se sonrojó –si… bueno… Kakarotto… Gokú es… mi… esposo…- dijo

Bulma no salía de su asombro –vaya… es tan raro pensar en Gokú casado con alguien más…- recordó la rivalidad de su marido con su amigo de la infancia –y lo más raro es pensarlo casado con la hermana del mismísimo Vegeta, de seguro debe estar al borde de un ataque- decía la científico

La saiyajin carcajeó -¡jajajajajaja! De hecho está histérico- exclamó, pero entonces su rostro se tornó serio –entonces aquí él se casó con otra- dijo intentando sonar indiferente

Bulma sabía perfectamente que el orgullo saiyajin no dejaría que su cuñada expresara en su totalidad los sentimientos, pero también era mujer, sabía lo que la guerrera sentía al respecto –escucha, en esta dimensión tú y los saiyajin están muertos- dijo la científico –Gokú ni siquiera sabía de su origen hasta que Vegeta trató de invadir la Tierra hace pocos años, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte- contaba la terrícola –en realidad, aunque Milk es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, honestamente creo que Gokú no está exactamente enamorado de ella- sonrió –se casó con ella por una promesa de niños que ni siquiera recordaba y cuando se casaron Gokú no tenía ni idea lo que era estar casado-

-Pero mencionó que tenía un hijo- dijo la saiyajin

Bulma se sorprendió -¿entonces ya te topaste con él?- decía con asombro

La guerrera sólo asintió como respuesta

-Bueno si, tiene un hijo, Gohan, y obviamente lo quiere mucho, pero… conozco a Gokú de toda la vida y creo que lo que siente por Milk es más bien cariño, y claro, tienen un hijo juntos, y Gokú come mucho y le gusta la comida de ella pero… amor de ese que te quema la piel y el corazón y hace que tu mundo gire, no lo creo- decía la terrícola

-como sea no importa- respondió la guerrera –yo tengo a mi esposo Kakarotto en mi mundo- fueron sus palabras

-Ya pronto estarás con él- dijo Bulma –oye… y Vegeta…- se quedó pensativa -…¿tú crees que siente algo por mí?- preguntó. El príncipe no era la persona más expresiva que digamos, y Bulma siempre se preguntaba si su príncipe guerrero la amaba como ella a él

-Mi hermano no es alguien que exprese sus sentimientos Bulma, ni en mi mundo y menos aquí- dijo la guerrera –él nunca te dirá que te ama si esque eso esperas, pero ten por seguro que eres demasiado importante para él, aunque nunca lo admita- volteó a ver al bebé Trunks –no en vano eres la madre de sus hijos, eso créeme que significa demasiado para él, aunque jamás lo admitirá abiertamente- dijo la guerrera

-¡HIJOOOOOS!- dijo Bulma con sorpresa -¡PERO SI SOLO TENGO A TRUNKS!- exclamó

-emmmm… yo no dije nada- dijo Vilandra retirándose del lugar

-¡OYE NO ME DEJES ASÍ! ¿ACASO EN TU DIMENSIÓN TUVE MÁS HIJOS DE VEGETA?- preguntaba la terrícola

-no diré nada más que comprometa la existencia de la descendencia de mi hermano- dicho esto, Vilandra se retiró

La saiyajin llegó al cuarto donde su hija la esperaba recostada, ya era de noche -¡mamá!- dijo la pequeña

-será mejor que duermas princesa- dijo Vilandra a su hija

-¿te puedo preguntar algo mamá?- dijo la niña

-si, dime Tarja- respondió la guerrera

-mamá tu… ¿me quieres?- preguntó la niña

La guerrera se cruzó de brazos –¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo la saiyajin

-Esque, siempre te enfadas porque hago o digo algo fuera del protocolo- dijo la princesa

Ella volteó a ver a su hija –eres mi hija Tarja, sé que no suelo ser tan afectuosa como tu padre, y si te regaño, es porque quiero que seas fuerte y una digna heredera al trono- explicaba –pero finalmente, vienes de mi, mataría para protegerte a ti y a tu hermano, y daría mi propia vida por ustedes de ser necesario- remató la guerrera

No hacía falta más explicación, siendo saiyajin, la pequeña comprendía perfectamente que detrás de las palabras de su madre se escondía un "te amo". La princesa se quedó finalmente dormida, mientras su madre contemplaba el cielo nocturno por la ventana

La guerrera veía las estrellas y de cuando en cuando contemplaba a su primogénita que dormía, hasta que una presencia conocida apareció en la habitación de ambas guerreras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Vilandra

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Lo de que Milk no es muy bonita, me baso en las palabras de Gokú cuando en la saga de Majin Boo, Vegeta y él están en el planeta supremo y Gokú le ofrece fotos de Bulma al supremo Kaiosama, llevándose una escena de celos de Vegeta que le dice que porqué no ofrece a su propia esposa, a lo que Gokú contesta que Milk no es muy bonita que digamos._

_¿Qué creen que pueda pasar entre Vilandra y Gokú? ¡comenten!_


	7. Chapter 7 Quédate Conmigo

_**Marilu Moreno**_: _Gracias por notarlo! En efecto, ese es mi punto: Gokú quiere a Milk, ha vivido con ella, es la madre de sus hijos, si, claro que la quiere, pero amor de ese que a uno le roba el aliento como lo hay entre Bulma y Vegeta, no lo creo, sino como tú dices, no la dejaría ante cualquier pretexto para irse a quien sabe dónde, después de analizar eso, llegué a la conclusión de que, cariño, afecto si hay, claro que lo hay, pero amor intenso y arrebatador, pasional, eso falta ahí. ¿Porqué motivo? Y entonces pensé, que la mujer de su vida, me refiero a la predestinación, se trata de otra persona... ¿porqué no la conoció nunca?... aquí lo explico: ella murió. Y la idea de que Vilandra y Gokú fueran pareja surgió, en primera de eso, y segundo, para fomentar más la rivalidad entre Gokú y Vegeta, ¿qué mejor modo de hacerlo que el que su peor rival esté relacionado con su propia hermana? Jajaja, soy mala XD_

_Veamos qué sucede ahora…_

**CAPITULO 7**

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Vilandra –creí haberte dicho claro que olvidaras que existo- remató

-Vilandra yo... tenía que verte- dijo Gokú

-Mejor vete, mi hija podría despertar- dijo volteando a ver a la princesa que dormía

Gokú volteó a ver a la hija de aquella guerrera, reconociendo a la niña que lo había llamado papá aquel día –así que ella es tu hija- dijo él

-Y de mi esposo- exclamó la emperatriz

"Por eso me resultaba tan familiar" pensaba el saiyajin –entonces también es mi hija- dijo Gokú

-¡claro que no!- dijo Vilandra –tú no eres el que estuvo ahí cuando nació, nunca la cargaste, ni la consuelas cuando la he regañado, tú no eres quien entrena con ella, hasta ahora ni siquiera sabías de su existencia Kakarotto- increpó –¿o acaso tienes idea de qué hacía Tarja cuando nació su hermano? ¿o sabes qué tan cercana es Tarja a su padre? ¿lo sabes? ¿si quiera sabes qué día nació? ¡Obviamente no!- decía retadora -su padre, ¡MI ESPOSO!, por cierto, es muy cercano a ella, a veces hasta logra sentir lo que ella siente- dijo, recordando la angustia de su marido la otra noche, la cual provenía de la tristeza de su primogénita

"¿acaso aquella noche... también yo pude sentirla?" se preguntaba -Quisiera conocerla, de cierto modo, también es mi hija- dijo el saiyajin, enternecido por la imagen de la chica plácidamente dormida

-ella no es tu hija- decía, intentando que él se fuera -vámonos de aquí, que Tarja puede despertar en cualquier momento, sobretodo si llega a sentir tu ki- dijo la emperatriz, saliendo por la ventana hacia el jardín, siendo seguida por Kakarotto

-conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar- dijo el guerrero –sígueme- levitó un poco y comenzó su vuelo

"¿Acaso estoy loca?" pensó Vilandra cuando se descubrió a si misma siguiendo a la contraparte de su marido

**************************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEJITASEIN** **************************

Kakarotto buscaba desesperado a su esposa, era exasperante primero que su hija mayor estuviera extraviada, y ahora también su esposa no aparecía por ningún lado, nadie la había visto, y no había ninguna pista sobre ninguna de ellas. Recorría de arriba abajo el Templo Saiyajin, los pasajes secretos del templo y el palacio, la sala del trono, las oficinas, los cuarteles del ejército. El Príncipe Consorte de Vejitasein había recorrido cada centímetro buscando a su mujer, sin éxito -¿Dónde estás Vili? ¿Porqué no puedo sentir tu ki?- se preguntaba el saiyajin

_**FLASHBACK**_

Gokú, Vegeta y Odette se encontraban en la sala del trono, buscando alguna pista ya que desde temprano, nadie sabía sobre el paradero de Vilandra.

Kakarotto revisó el área del trono, las escalinatas, el olor de su esposa era intenso en esa zona, por lo que buscaba algo, lo que fuera que pudiera indicar dónde se encontraría ella. Estaba preocupado, no podía sentir el ki de su esposa por ningún lado, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Una brisa de viento fresco se coló en aquel lugar, envolviendo a Gokú -_Kakarotto_- decía un susurro de voz femenina, juraría que el viento, con voz de mujer dijo su nombre

-¡VILI!- exclamó el guerrero al sentir el aroma de su mujer en aquella brisa que lo envolvía, era como oler su cabello, o su piel directamente (a diferencia del "fantasma de perfume" que queda en algún área en que uno pudo haber estado)

Un haz de luz entró por uno de los ventanales, provocando un brillo que Gokú notó. Fue hacia ese lugar, recogió aquel objeto brilloso. Se trataba de un dije en forma de triqueta, símbolo de la triada de dioses Saiyajin, con una cadena combinación de oro amarillo y oro blanco -¡ESTO ES DE VILI!- dijo al reconocer aquella joya

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-¡DIABLOS!- decía frustrado -¡VILANDRAAAAAA!- gritó desesperado, quería llamar a su mujer, quería que con ese grito ella apareciera, necesitaba verla, olerla, sentirla, besarla, hacerla suya como cada noche -¿qué te ocurrió Vili?- decía preocupado, hasta que una vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-padre- era un pequeño de 5 años, de cabello negro encrespado, su cabello era una mezcla intermedia entre el cabello puntiagudo de su tío Vegeta, y ese cabello tipo palmera de su padre

Kakarotto disimuló, no quería preocupar a su pequeño -¿Qué sucede Dahda?- preguntó al infante

-¿Aún no ha regresado Tarja, padre?- preguntaba el chibi

Gokú se agachó con el niño –aún no hijo, pero tu tía Bulma pronto la encontrará- sonrió al pequeño

-¿y mi mamá? No la he visto en todo el día- dijo el principito

No supo que responderle a su hijo –bueno, príncipe, tu madre, tampoco la he visto, pero, seguro está por ahí en el parlamento o en el templo- sonrió –ya ves que ella y tus tíos tienen que encargarse de esas cosas aburridas- fue la respuesta del guerrero a su pequeño

_GGGGRRRRRRR_ se olló un gruñido

Gokú sonrió –veo que tienes hambre ¿verdad?

El chibi asintió con la cabeza

-yo también hijo- cargó al pequeño príncipe en brazos -¿qué te parece si pido que nos lleven la cena a mi cuarto?

-¡con muchos postres!- dijo el pequeño emocionado

El saiyajin sonrió -muy bien, pediré que haya muchos postres- dijo mientras caminaba con su pequeño hijo en brazos por los elegantes corredores del palacio.

Padre e hijo llegaron a la recámara que Kakarotto y Vilandra compartían, pocos minutos después de su llegada, un sirviente les llevó un carrito de servicio lleno de comida y postres, lo cual devoraron por completo. Al principito comenzó a invadirlo el sueño, quedándose profundamente dormido en uno de los sofás de la estancia de los aposentos de sus padres. Al percatarse de ello, Gokú tomó a su hijo menor en brazos, llevándolo a la cama que compartía con su esposa, y se quedó al lado del pequeño príncipe.

"Vili, Tarja, ¿en dónde están?" fue la pregunta que taladró su mente esa noche, intentando saber en dónde podrían encontrarse las 2 mujeres que más amaba en el universo.

************************************* **EN LA TIERRA** ***********************************

Gokú había volado hasta una región montañosa, siendo seguido por Vilandra, ambos descendieron

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí Kakarotto?- preguntó la emperatriz, intentando sonar fría e indiferente para no perder el control

-Te pedí que me llamaras Gokú- respondió

-no te llamaré así- dijo ella -¡GOKÚ ES MI ESPOSO!... y tú no lo eres- desvió la mirada

-Escucha Vili, yo…- fue interrumpido

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!- preguntó irritada, ¿cómo era posible que este saiyajin que era y no era su marido conociera el apodo por el que sus familiares la nombraban, si nadie se lo había dicho?

-Vili… creí que sería mejor decirte así- fue su respuesta

-yo ni siquiera debería de estar aquí- decía la guerrera –debería estar en mi palacio, con mis 2 hijos, y con mi marido

-yo tampoco debería estar contigo- se acercó a ella –pero algo muy fuerte me atrae hacia ti Vili, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, sólo sé que necesito verte- se acercó más –te necesito- ahora estaba a sólo centímetros del rostro de la emperatriz

-no sigas- dijo ella en tono casi inaudible, lo deseaba, por supuesto que lo deseaba, era su esposo, de otra dimensión pero era su marido, al cual ella amaba y por quién se enfrentó a su propio padre, obviamente deseaba estar en sus brazos, como cada noche que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al padre de sus hijos

Gokú la abrazó muy fuerte, como jamás podría abrazar a Milk para evitar causarle alguna lesión, pero con Vilandra, ese temor por lastimar desaparecía por completo, no tenía porqué contenerse. Sus labios rozaron los de ella, sintiendo su boca y su aliento, su respiración –Vili- susurró

Ella tomó la cabeza del guerrero, profundizando un apasionado beso, efusivo, fogoso. Gokú la tomó por la cintura, elevándola un poco. Ella lo rodeó a él por la cintura con las piernas. El guerrero acarició con suavidad la cola de ella -¡aahhh!- gimió Vilandra, le encantaba que su marido acariciara su cola, eso la seducía de sobremanera. Por su parte Gokú, estaba excitado como jamás antes lo había estado en toda su vida hasta ahora, esta guerrera, esta saiyajin provocaba que su lado más salvaje aflorara.

-Kakarotto- dijo ella en voz baja en un momento en que tomaron una pausa de aquel beso

Jamás antes le había gustado ese nombre, por el cual sólo lo llamaba Vegeta, de hecho lo odiaba, pero en ese momento, dicho de esa forma y por ella, fue la primera vez en que escuchaba gustoso su nombre de saiyajin. Esto provocó que el desabrochara el cuello que sujetaba la capa de la emperatriz, y procedió a besar su cuello suavemente, mientras ella se estremecía a cada beso y cada caricia

Era un momento placentero, ella lo deseaba, pero había algo que faltaba en ese momento, algo en los besos no cuadraba, no sabía describir qué exactamente, no le tomaba tanta importancia, pero algo no estaba al 100%

-Quédate Vilandra- dijo él, deseaba seguir más, y más, pero deseaba todavía más quedarse con aquella guerrera, que había despertado en él emociones que ni siquiera sabía que existía, un deseo carnal del que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir. Deseaba no sólo tenerla sexualmente, quería pelear con ella, contra ella y a su lado, quería amanecer con ella, dormir con ella, quería sentir su aroma todo el tiempo, acariciar esa bella y suave cola blanca, la quería suya –quédate conmigo Vilandra- volvió a decir

Ella se detuvo en seco, bajó sus piernas al suelo –no puedo hacer eso- dijo todavía excitada, y casi en suspiro

-¿porqué no?- preguntó el guerrero –quédate conmigo- volvió a decir, y volvió a besarla efusivamente

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vilandra había ido de compras por los sitios más exclusivos del planeta Tierra, con Gokú que la acompañaba oficialmente en calidad de canciller de Vejitasein en dicho planeta, aunque en realidad ellos ya eran novios desde antes, de hecho, ambos quedaron prendados el uno del otro desde la primera vez que se vieron en el bar.

Luego de que impulsivamente, Gokú dejó todas las compras de la emperatriz en la embajada de Vejitasein en la Tierra, volvió por ella para sorprenderla, la tomó de la mano y ambos emprendieron el vuelo, dejaron Milán, y mientras volaban, pudieron ver París, Madrid, Lisboa, el Atlántico, Miami, Texas, Los Ángeles…

-¡Aquí es!- dijo Gokú mientras descendía de su vuelo

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Vilandra

-Ya verás- respondió Gokú

Aterrizaron al exterior del Hotel Bellagio. –Bienvenida a Las Vegas- Kakarotto sonrió

Ella vió a su alrededor, la estructura de aquel hotel, la enorme y majestuosa fuente, y cómo se veía el resto del lugar, con luces de Neón, grandes edificios, y unos más curiosos. -¿A qué vinimos aquí Gokú?- preguntó Vilandra

-Por aquí- La tomó de la mano y caminaron por Blvd. Las Vegas, el saiyajin buscaba con la mirada, hasta que finalmente encontró un establecimiento -¡AHÍ ES!- exclamó

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿Viva las Vegas?- preguntó

-Si… Ven conmigo- El saiyajin la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta aquel negocio –espérame aquí afuera Vili- soltó la mano de su amada para ingresar en aquel lugar

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella

-¡NO, PARA NADA! Sólo es una sorpresa- la besó

-Te espero- respondió la emperatriz con una sonrisa para su amado

Gokú entró en aquel establecimiento mientras Vilandra estaba en el exterior. En la recepción, una chica rubia como de unos 28 años, de buen cuerpo, atendía a los clientes.

-¡Bienvenido a Capilla Viva las Vegas Señor! ¿Puedo servirle en algo?- dijo la recepcionista

-Si… yo…- Gokú se sonrojó –verá… vengo con mi novia y….

Con una gran sonrisa –Entiendo Señor, ¿En qué boda está interesado?- sacó un catálogo –Tenemos diferentes opciones según los gustos de cada cliente

-Yo… pues… es… una sopresa… pero… ¿cuál es la más solicitada?- preguntaba el saiyajin, bastante perdido en aquellos temas

La chica pasó las hojas del catálogo de bodas hasta cierta página –Ésta es la boda más solicitada por nuestros clientes- dijo mientras sonreía al estilo de la mamá de Bulma

-¡BIEEN! Esa entonces- exclamó el saiyajin -Voy por mi novia- Kakarotto salió por la emperatriz

En el exterior, la guerrera vió que su amado volvía -¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Vilandra con tono impaciente

-Ven, todo listo- tomó su mano y la jaló para que fuera con él adentro de aquella capilla nupcial

-¿Qué es todo esto Gokú?- preguntó ya algo irritada por el extraño comportamiento del canciller

-Ya lo sabrás Vili- caminaron hasta la entrada a la zona ya de la capilla como tal, Kakarotto se detuvo justo en ese punto –Vili, ésta mañana dijiste que querías ser mi esposa, ¿aún lo quieres así?- preguntó Gokú

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo emocionada -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gokú miró a la emperatriz a los ojos -¡Cásate conmigo Vili!... aquí… ahora… sé mi esposa…- dijo efusivamente, luego bajó la mirada –si tu quieres… y si quieres después nos casamos en Vejitasein con tu familia y una boda grande si tú quieres y….- fue entonces silenciado por un profundo beso de la emperatriz

-¡Claro que me caso contigo!- respondió Vilandra. Otro beso se dio entre ambos

-Bueno ya, ¡dejen algo para después de la boda!- dijo la recepcionista, quien llegó con Vili y la tomó del brazo –Usted venga conmigo señorita, y señor- se dirigió a Gokú –si gusta, usted puede cambiarse por allá- señalando a una puerta que estaba a unos 2m de donde el guerrero se encontraba –tenemos ahí varios trajes muy bonitos y seguro encontrará algo que le guste y le quede- La recepcionista se llevó a Vilandra y entraron a otra puerta, que estaba en dirección opuesta. Kakarotto entró a donde la chica le había dicho.

_***CORTE A***_

En el altar, estaba Gokú con un frac negro, así como el ministro que oficiaría la ceremonia caracterizado como Elvis Presley (investiguen si no me creen, pero ésa es la boda más solicitada en Las Vegas), al costado derecho del altar había un piano con un señor como de unos 60 años sentado en el banquillo, esperando la aparición de la novia.

Después de unos instantes, apareció Vilandra, con un lindo vestido blanco idéntico al de Marilyn Monroe, zapatillas blancas, su cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta la cintura donde su cola blanca estaba enrollada y su fina piel blanca. El hombre del piano comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial mientras ella caminaba con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas en las manos. Recorrió el pasillo central hasta llegar a donde su novio. El piano dejó de tocar.

El ministro vestido de Elvis comenzó -Estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio ¿de?- vió a Gokú

-¡Gokú! emm… quiero decir, Kakarotto- dijo el guerrero

-el matrimonio entre kakarotto ¿y?- vió a Vili

-Vilandra- respondió la novia

-El matrimonio entre Kakarotto y Vilandra, que han venido aquí por voluntad propia- volteó con Gokú –Tu Kakarotto ¿Aceptas a Vilandra como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Gokú miró a Vili a los ojos -¡acepto!- respondió

-y tú Vilandra ¿Aceptas a Kakarotto como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ella sonrió cálidamente –Acepto- fue su respuesta

El ministro comenzó a mover el brazo en círculo y las caderas (a fin de cuentas es una boda con Elvis) –Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nevada, yo los declaro marido- señaló a Gokú –y mujer- la señaló a ella –Pueden besarse

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"Este no es mi Gokú" pensaba ella mientras recordaba su primer boda que tuvo con Kakarotto, desafiando a su padre el entonces Rey, y rompiendo aquel compromiso matrimonial forzado que tenía con el parlamentario. Una débil lágrima se escapó de la esquina uno de sus ojos mientras Gokú la besaba

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHhhhh- gritó Gokú quien salió disparado

Vilandra le había lanzado un ataque de energía, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para apartarse de él. Caminó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del guerrero -¡Escúchame bien Kakarotto!- exclamó todavía agitada –Más te vale no volver a buscarme, y mucho menos volverme a besar ni a tocar, o la próxima vez si acabaré contigo…- dudó si decirlo pero -…insecto- lo dijo, le dolió decirlo pero tuvo que hacerlo -¿qué pretendes? ¿Qué voy a ser tu amante? ¿o acaso ibas a dejar a tu esposa? ¿y qué? ¿yo iba a ser tu segunda opción? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡SOY LA EMPERATRIZ DE LOS SAIYAJIN! Y en cuanto Bulma arregle la máquina, mi hija y yo volveremos a nuestro mundo con mi esposo, mi hijo, mis hermanos y sobrinos…- se quedó pensativa -… así que olvídame, en este, TU MUNDO… yo estoy muerta, y seguiré estando muerta- remató

Gokú se incorporó –veo que eres orgullosa y fuerte igual que Vegeta, jamás te pediría ser la otra en mi vida- se quedó un momento en silencio, y sintiendo un gran vacío –esta bien- dijo cabizbajo –no te volveré a buscar Vilandra

La guerrera le dedicó una última mirada, y salió volando de aquel lugar, de regreso a la Corporación cápsula.

Gokú se quedó, viendo como ella se marchaba, aquella saiyajin que había logrado despertar algo que ni él mismo sabía que podía sentir, él podría haber ganado y estaría por ganar muchas más batallas con enemigos poderosos, tal vez había salvado e iba a salvar la Tierra muchas veces, pero esta batalla, donde la fuerza bruta y las técnicas de combate salen sobrando, en esta pelea ahora él era el derrotado.

La destrucción del planeta Vegeta si bien no le era indiferente, por primera vez ese episodio negro en la historia saiyajin le afectaba en modo muy personal, lamentó aquella masacre, maldijo a Freezer por arrebatarle la vida a aquella pequeña de cola blanca que murió junto con el resto de su raza, y que de seguir con vida, sería esa guerrera que hoy volaba lejos, llevándose consigo una parte de él. Se quedó por un momento en aquel lugar, para después volver a casa con Milk y Gohan, hogar que abandonaría posteriormente en reiteradas ocasiones.

*************************************** **EN CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA** ***********************************

Cierto príncipe estaba en la azotea, perfectamente se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana menor y de quién la había ido a buscar. Estaba lo que le sigue a irritado, bastante molesto de saber que, en primera, Kakarotto y él eran cuñados en el tiempo de donde Tarja y Vilandra provenían, segundo, que al Gokú de esta época le llamara la atención su hermana… Vegeta simplemente no se soportaba ni él mismo.

Vilandra llegó a la corporación cápsula, percatándose de la presencia de su hermano en el techo, descendió con él -¿acaso me extrañaste hermanito?- preguntó burlona

El príncipe se encontraba en su pose de brazos cruzados -¿Qué hacías con el inútil de Kakarotto?- preguntó molesto, y a la vez celoso

Ella se puso seria –no tuvimos sexo si es eso lo que preguntas- volteó la mirada –no seré la amante de nadie, yo ya tengo un esposo- remató

El príncipe relajó un poco su postura –al menos veo que entraste en razón- hubo un momento de silencio –lo que quiero saber es… ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TERMINASTE CASÁNDOTE CON ESE IMBÉCIL CLASE BAJA DE KAKAROTTO?!- preguntó histérico

-¿qué te puedo decir?- se cruzó de brazos –fue el único saiyajin en todo el imperio que supo llegar a mí, mejor que cualquier otro noble arribista que sólo nos veían a Odette y a mí como un trofeo o un modo de llegar al poder

-¡PERO SI ES UN PATÉTICO GUERRERO DE CLASE BAJA!- exclamó -¿cómo es posible que lo prefirieras a él que a un guerrero distinguido digno de tí?- dijo molesto

Ella sonrió soberbiamente –veo que hay cosas que no cambian

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañado

Volteó a ver a su hermano –en la dimensión que sea, siempre serás mi protector y celoso hermano mayor- sonrió –y para serte sincera… gracias por ser así Vegeta

El príncipe se sonrojó bastante

-Por cierto Vegeta- dijo la guerrera

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- respondió el príncipe

-Usa el nombre de nuestra madre- dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la azotea

El príncipe la volteó a ver sin entender nada -¿A qué te refieres Vili?- preguntó sin saber porqué su hermana le decía eso

Ella volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa –lo vas a saber en su momento, sólo ten presente siempre el nombre de nuestra madre- guiñó un ojo, saltó de la azotea y entró a la habitación donde su primogénita dormía plácidamente.

Se recostó en la cama al lado de Tarja –Princesa, sé que no suelo ser afectuosa contigo ni con tu hermano, de eso siempre se ha encargado tu padre- sonrió –pero ahora que volvamos, prometo ser menos exigente en cuanto a las posturas… ni siquiera yo he respetado de todo el protocolo, ni ahora ni antes- dedicó esas palabras a su primogénita dormida. Abrazó protectoramente a la princesa "Gokú, amor, ¿qué voy a decirte ahora que te vea? ¿cómo podré verte a la cara?" se preguntaba, por un lado, estaba tranquila, no se había acostado con el Gokú de esta dimensión, pero por otro lado, si lo besó, vibró en sus brazos, ¿y cómo no? ¡una parte de ese Gokú era su esposo! De algún modo lo era, y a la vez, era un desconocido y para colmo, casado. La confusa situación atormentaba los pensamientos de la emperatriz, hasta que finalmente, se quedó profundamente dormida en compañía de su hija.

***************************************** **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN VEJITASEIN ********************************

Gokú se había levantado desde muy temprano, para seguir buscando a su mujer, había llegado cerca de la sala del trono, donde se topó con su cuñada, la gemela casi idéntica de su esposa, salvo porque ella tenía la cola normal color marrón -¡Odette!- dijo a su cuñada

-¿Ya encontraste a mi hermana, Kakarotto?- preguntó la reina

El príncipe negó con la cabeza –no está por ningún lado y no puedo sentir su ki- su rostro se tornó preocupado -¿logras percibir algo de ella?- preguntó, sabiendo aquella fuerte conexión psíquica que existe entre gemelos

No supo qué decir, ya que ella había logrado sentir las fuertes emociones que su hermana había experimentado, pero obvio no se lo iba a contar todo a su cuñado –no sé dónde esté, pero está viva y creo que está bien- fue su respuesta

El príncipe asintió –gracias Odette, seguiré buscando- respondió Gokú. Comenzó a caminar por el palacio, recordaba el día en que Kaleb secuestró a Vilandra _(esto se incluye en mi otro fic "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas", para que se enteren que pasó)_, y cómo fue que el dije que ella siempre utiliza, ese día fue la pista que ayudó a encontrarla. Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en uno de los grandes ventanales del palacio, era una mañana soleada en Vejitasein –Vilandra- suspiró, bajó la mirada y -¿qué es eso?- un pequeño destello dorado en el suelo llamó su atención. Fue hacia donde provenía dicho brillo, y recogió el brazalete, lo reconoció enseguida ya que él mismo se lo había obsequiado a su esposa, él mismo, con un poco, o más bien, bastante ayuda de Odette y Bulma, pero él había mandado diseñar la joya, así que la conocía tan bien como conocía a su mujer -¡ES EL BRAZALETE DE VILANDRA!- exclamó

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Espero les haya gustado, sigan dejando sus reviews, me encanta leerlos! _


	8. Chapter 8 Mi amor estará en ti

**CAPITULO 8 **

**MI AMOR ESTARÁ EN TI**

-¡ES EL BRAZALETE DE VILANDRA!- exclamó Kakarotto -¿Porqué está aquí tirado?- preguntó para sí mismo, por fin, había logrado encontrar algo de su mujer

-¡KAKAROTTO!- dijo una voz masculina que iba pasando

Gokú volteó –Vegeta- dijo a su cuñado

-¿Has sabido algo de Vilandra?- preguntó el Rey (si leyeron "La edad de oro saiyajin profecías cumplidas", sabrán que Vegeta en este tiempo es el Rey de los saiyajin)

El saiyajin negó con la cabeza –pero acabo de encontrar esto- mostrando el brazalete de su esposa

El rey vió la alhaja -¿y ese brazalete?- preguntó

-Este brazalete se lo obsequié a Vili, lo encontré por ahí tirado- se puso serio –es extraño- frunció el ceño

-¿Porqué no lo consultas con Bardock?- sugirió el rey

-¿Con mi padre?- preguntó Gokú, se le hizo rara la sugerencia

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza –Bardock tiene premoniciones desde poco antes de la caída de Freezer- volteó a ver el brazalete –si se lo das, tal vez tenga una visión de dónde se podría encontrar mi hermana

-¡TIENES RAZON VEGETA!- la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Gokú

-Claro que la tengo, no en vano soy el Rey de los Saiyajin- respondió a su cuñado

-Por cierto Vegeta, ¿Cómo va Bulma con el portal para encontrar a mi hija?- preguntó Kakarotto

-El transportador ya está listo- respondió el rey –Pero lo que falta es encontrar en qué planeta o dimensión está Tarja, Bulma sigue con sus cálculos- se cruzó de brazos

-gracias Vegeta- dijo Gokú –iré a buscar a mi padre- comenzó a caminar en busca de su progenitor

-encuentra a mi hermana Kakarotto- dijo el Rey a su cuñado

-¡PAPI!- dijo una pequeña vocesita que caminaba hacia Vegeta

El rey volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz -¡Bra!- fue a con ella. Esa chiquita de 4 años de cabello y colita azul igual que su madre (excepto por el hecho de la cola) era la mayor debilidad del rey -¿qué haces aquí Bra?- preguntó a su hija

Bra tomó la mano de su padre –sólo quería verte papá- sonrió

El rey dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo a la chibi –bueno aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó, sin soltar de la mano a su hija

-papi ¿verdad que tú eres el saiyajin más fuerte?- preguntaba sonriente la princesita

Esa pregunta, venida de su nena, enterneció el corazón del rey, las actitudes melosas nunca habían sido lo suyo y no iba a comenzar ahora, así que solo pudo esbozar esa sonrisa tan propia de él –claro que lo soy Bra, no en vano soy el rey- respondió con su voz de orgullo

-¡VIVAAAA!- dijo la pequeña, abrazando la pierna de su padre

Vegeta se sonrojó por eso y comenzó a voltear para saber si nadie estaría observando, al corroborar que nadie los veía y no sentir alguna presencia cercana, el rey puso su mano, de modo protector en la cabeza de la pequeña

El rey creía que nadie lo observaba, pero a lo lejos, desde una esquina, una terrícola de cabellos azules estaba totalmente conmovida de ver a su esposo e hija en ese bello momento

****************************** **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA TIERRA** *******************************

Todos se habían levantado desde temprano, estaba toda la familia desayunando, era una escena curiosa, Vegeta, Bulma, el bebé Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Tarja y Vilandra, todos juntos, y entre Vegeta, Vilandra y Tarja estaban devorando la mayor parte de la comida. Más que comer, Mirai Trunks se sentía afortunado de poder tener la oportunidad de compartir ese momento, pues en su tiempo, eso jamás sería posible pero hoy, estaba ahí, con sus padres, su tía y su prima hermana, tal vez pronto tendría que regresar a su futuro, y todos ellos y los demás estarían muertos, pero hoy, sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar al máximo esos momentos familiares, pues sabía que no habría próxima vez.

La emperatriz se percató del rostro de su sobrino de aquel futuro de infierno –Trunks ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Vilandra

-¿qué sucede madre?- preguntó Tarja extrañada

-nada Tarja- respondió Vilandra –sólo quiero hablar un momento con tu primo

El joven asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla

-por cierto Vili- interrumpió Bulma –ya casi está el portal, yo creo que más tarde podré regresarlas a su tiempo- dijo la científico

-muy bien Bulma- respondió la emperatriz, levantándose de su asiento. La guerrera y Mirai Trunks fueron hacia la estancia para hablar a solas, dejando en el comedor al resto

-¿qué desea que hablemos Vilandra?- preguntó Mirai Trunks un tanto apenado, no sabía si decirle tía, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella

La guerrera suavizó su rostro –¡por favor! Soy tu tía Trunks, llámame así- dijo la emperatriz

Ahora el rostro de Mirai Trunks era más sonriente –si tía- se sonrojó, era muy extraño para él decirle tío o tía a alguien, ni siquiera sabía que su padre había tenido hermanos

-Bulma me contó tu historia y de dónde vienes- dijo Vilandra –lo lamento, príncipe

"Príncipe", jamás había caído en cuenta de la sangre real que corría por sus venas, sabía que su padre era el príncipe de la raza saiyajin, pero nunca nadie lo había llamado por el título que hubiese heredado, no sabía qué responder o qué decir

Vilandra se percató de la reacción del joven –¿porqué te sorprendes? Eres el hijo de mi hermano Vegeta, así que tú también eres el príncipe saiyajin- dijo ella

-Lo sé- dijo sonrojado –esque nadie nunca me había llamado príncipe… tía

-Eres la esperanza de nuestra raza en tu mundo, Trunks- dijo Vilandra –en esta dimensión, pero sobretodo en la tuya, los saiyajin estamos prácticamente extintos, salvo por ti- dijo con un tono de melancolía

Mirai Trunks se entristeció –lo sé- apretó un puño –acabaré con esos malditos androides ahora que me he vuelto más fuerte

La emperatriz sonrió orgullosa –eres un digno hijo de Vegeta, Trunks, valiente y fuerte como debe ser- pensó unos momentos –arrodíllate ¿quieres?

Mirai Trunks no entendió el porqué su tía le pedía arrodillarse, le dio gusto saber que ella lo aceptaba como sobrino, y que le dijera todo eso pero -¿arrodillarme?- preguntó curioso

-Necesito que te arrodilles, así lo marca el protocolo real- respondió Vilandra –créeme que no te haré nada malo- dijo mientras sonreía con el típico orgullo de los Vegeta -

Sin entender nada, Mirai Trunks obedeció a su tía, y se arrodilló ante ella

-El día de hoy, yo, Vilandra Vegeta, Sagrada Emperatriz del Imperio Saiyajin, presento a los dioses a Trunks Vegeta Briefs como príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo la guerrera

Mirai Trunks se sorprendió bastante, y a la vez, le hacía muy feliz escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de la hermana de su padre

-De pie, Trunks- ordenó la emperatriz

El joven guerrero se incorporó erguido ante su tía

-¿Juras luchar por el imperio y el orgullo de los Saiyajin?- preguntó Vilandra

-¡Lo juro!- exclamó Mirai Trunks

-¿Juras respetar y hacer respetar las leyes y costumbres de los Saiyajin?- preguntó la emperatriz

-¡Lo juro!- respondió el joven

-¿Juras honrar a los Dioses saiyajin, que son nuestros ancestros e inicio de la línea familiar real de Vejitasein, y llevar con honor y dignidad el título de Príncipe de los saiyajin?- preguntó Vilandra

-¡Lo juro!- respondió el joven

-Arrodíllate nuevamente- indicó la guerrera

Mirai Trunks volvió nuevamente a arrodillarse delante de su tía

La emperatriz colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza del joven –Haz jurado ante mí, y ante nuestros dioses, tus ancestros, ve, y cumple cabal e íntegramente con el juramento que hoy haz realizado, de no ser así, que los Dioses os lo demande- prosiguió –Yo, Vilandra Vegeta, Sagrada Emperatriz del Imperio Saiyajin te corono a ti como su Alteza Real, Príncipe Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Príncipe de los Saiyajin- la guerrera esbozó una sonrisa –de pie

El joven se incorporó, feliz y orgulloso del gesto que su tía había tenido con él

-Ahora que vuelvas a tu tiempo, príncipe- dijo Vilandra –más te vale acabar con esas chatarras, y rescatar nuestra raza en tu dimensión, pues tú existes como una esperanza de renovación para los saiyajin- remató

Mirai Trunks asintió –los derrotaré, y cambiaré ese futuro de infierno

La guerrera sonrió –si, eres un digno hijo de Vejitasein, Príncipe Trunks

******************* **PALACIO REAL DE VEJITASEIN, DESPACHO DEL PRIMER MINISTRO** ***************

Bardock se encontraba en su despacho junto a Sullión, ambos estaban viendo asuntos relacionados con el imperio, cuando un guardia entró

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Bardock –dije que no queríamos ser interrumpidos

-Disculpe Primer Ministro, pero el Príncipe Kakarotto…- el soldado fue interrumpido

-Lo siento padre, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente- entró Gokú al despacho

Sullión se levantó de su asiento –los dejo solos- se retiró del despacho

-¿Qué sucede Kakarotto?- preguntó Bardock

Gokú extendió su mano para mostrar el brazalete a su padre –Yo le obsequié este brazalete a Vili hace algún tiempo, cuando supimos que ella esperaba a mi hijo Dahda

El primer ministro alzó una ceja -¿y eso qué?- como preguntando que a él qué le importaban los asuntos maritales de su hijo menor

-Padre- dijo Gokú –Vili también está desaparecida, y este brazalete es lo único que he podido encontrar de ella, desde que se lo di, nunca se lo había quitado

-¿Cómo que la Emperatriz desapareció? ¿está relacionado con la desaparición de mi nieta?- preguntó Bardock

-No hay tiempo de explicar padre- exclamó Gokú –necesito saber, si puedes tener una visión sobre mi mujer- acto seguido le dio la alhaja a su progenitor

Bardock tomó la joya de su nuera, la tocó un momento, cuando un dolor de cabeza le invadió, sintió un zumbido en los oídos, su vista se nubló un momento. En su visión, pudo ver claramente a su nuera atravesando el portal y arrojando ese brazalete en Vejitasein, vió que ella y su nieta mayor estaban juntas, vió a Vegeta, a Mirai Trunks, a Bulma con el pequeño Trunks, vió al otro Gokú (lo que no vió fueron los detalles candentes entre él y su nuera) y visualizó la charla entre Vegeta y Vilandra, cuando el príncipe le contaba a su hermana, de cómo el planeta Vegeta había sido destruido junto con casi todos los saiyajin, excepto los 4 sobrevivientes, de los que sólo quedaban él y Gokú. El primer ministro volvió a la realidad

-¿Viste algo, padre?- preguntó Gokú a su progenitor, esperando que las visiones de Bardock dieran con el paradero de su mujer

El primer ministro asintió –La emperatriz y mi nieta están juntas- respondió

Kakarotto sonrió -¡¿ENTONCES ESTÁN BIEN?!- preguntó entre emocionado por saber algo de sus 2 amadas, pero también, preocupado por saber cómo se encontraban

-Si- respondió Bardock –ellas están en un Universo alterno- complementó

-¿Un universo paralelo?- preguntó confundido Gokú

-Así es, vi que la emperatriz atravesó una especie de portal o vórtex, ahí se encuentra junto con mi nieta. Vi cuando hablaba con el Rey Vegeta de ese universo, al parecer es un tiempo en el que Freezer si logró destruirnos a casi todos los saiyajin- lo último lo dijo con impotencia

Gokú frunció el ceño –así que en algún otro universo, ese maldito lagarto cumplió su cometido- apretó un puño –eso no importa ahora, vamos padre- se dirigía hacia la puerta

-¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó el primer ministro

-Debemos ir al laboratorio de Bulma- respondió Gokú

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Princesa Bulma en esto?- preguntó Bardock _(dato de cultura general: si se les hace raro que Bardock la llame así, en "La edad de oro saiyajin, profecías cumplidas" indico que, los cónyuges de Vegeta, Vilandra y Odette, por derecho de matrimonio son declarados Príncipe Consorte del Imperio Saiyajin, en el caso de Bulma es la Princesa Consorte del imperio)_

-Padre, si tú le cuentas a Bulma los detalles de ese universo alterno, seguramente podrá encontrar la dimensión donde Tarja y Vili se encuentran- dijo Gokú

-Tienes razón- dijo Bardock –vamos

Padre e hijo salieron del despacho rumbo al laboratorio de Bulma. Cuando llegaron, la científico seguía intentando, sin éxito, calculando las probabilidades para encontrar el paradero de su sobrina.

-¡Bulma!- exclamó Kakarotto

La terrícola volteó a ver a su cuñado y el padre de este -¡Gokú! ¡Bardock!- exclamó la peliazul, levantándose de su escritorio

-Escucha Bulma, mi padre dice que Vili y Tarja se encuentran en un universo alterno o algo así- dijo Gokú

-Lo sé- dijo la científico –Pero no sé en qué universo alterno estén- dijo cabizbaja

-yo sé en dónde están- Dijo el primer ministro –Ellas están en algún universo donde Freezer logró destruir el planeta Vegeta, y únicamente el Rey Vegeta, Kakarotto, Nappa y Raditz sobrevivieron- indicó Bardock

-Pero si Vejitasein fue destruido, entonces ¿en dónde estarán ellas?- preguntó Bulma

-Creo que están en la Tierra- dijo Bardock –alcancé a ver que están en la casa de la Corporación Cápsula. De hecho vi que usted Bulma, y el rey Vegeta estaban con ellas, también el príncipe Trunks- complementó

"La Tierra" pensó Bulma con melancolía al recordar el hogar que dejó para estar con Vegeta, el gran amor de su vida -¡QUE BIEN! Con esos datos fácil podré saber exactamente en qué dimensión se encuentran Tarja y Vilandra- dijo emocionada la peliazul, volviendo a su computadora a ingresar eso valiosos datos que tanto le faltaban para poder encontrar a su sobrina, y ahora también a su cuñada

-Por favor encuéntralas Bulma- exclamó Gokú –Estoy impaciente de ver a mi esposa e hija

La terrícola asintió, y continuó trabajando, ahora con los datos completos para poder traer a sus familiares de vuelta

**************************** **PLANETA TIERRA, CORPORACION CAPSULA** *************************

Mirai Trunks y Tarja habían estado juntos toda la mañana, siendo observados por Vegeta y Vilandra. Mirai Trunks sabía que en unas pocas horas le tendría que decir adiós a su prima hermana y tía, así que quería estar con ellas tanto como fuera posible, y también, ya debía él mismo volver a su tiempo, así que trataba de prolongar lo más posible esos momentos al lado de su familia

Por su parte, Vegeta y Vilandra, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron en silencio, tal vez no habían crecido juntos en esa dimensión, pero entre ellos sabían comunicarse aún sin usar las palabras.

-¿Porqué dijiste que tenga presente el nombre de mi madre?- preguntó Vegeta

Vilandra sólo sonrió de lado –No voy a decirte nada, hermano, sólo puedo decirte, que la Reina Brássica debe ser honrada, pero tú sabrás cómo hacerlo- fue su única respuesta, temía que si decía algo, su sobrina Brássica, mejor conocida por su familia como Bra, pudiera no nacer en ese mundo

-¡hmp!- gruñó el príncipe –tú y tus secretos- reclamó

-hay secretos que deben revelarse a su tiempo hermano- dijo la guerrera

-Vili- dijo Vegeta

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la saiyajin

-dime, qué pasó en tu mundo con Odette, y nuestros padres… tú hija- hizo una pausa –mencionó que yo era el rey- preguntó un tanto melancólico

-Todos están bien, Odette se casó con Zorn, no sé si lo recuerdes, solía ser uno de los consejeros de mi padre- dijo Vilandra

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, ella se casó con él, tienen dos hijos, Vegeta y Sarah, yo, bueno, ya te lo dije, tengo a Tarja y Dahda con Gokú, nuestra madre es la Reina Madre ahora- respondió Vilandra -y sí, tú eres el Rey en mi dimensión, tú y Odette fueron declarados Rey y Reina de Vejitasein cuando mi padre entregó la corona. En mi mundo también estás casado con Bulma- indicó la guerrera

Vegeta se quedó extrañado ante aquel relato -¿Cómo que mi padre nos entregó el Imperio?- Su padre era también bastante orgulloso, no creía posible que su progenitor abdicara en favor de él y su hermana

Fue entonces que Vilandra le contó sobre el crecimiento del imperio, de cómo conoció a Bulma, el derrocamiento de su padre, sobre Alastor y la secta demoníaca dedicada a alabarlo, y demás detalles.

Vegeta no podía creer el relato de su hermana, por un lado se sentía orgulloso de conocer dicha historia, pero por otro lado, también se sintió nostálgico al saber de su familia desaparecida

-Por cierto Vegeta- dijo Vilandra

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió él

-Sé que tu vida en esta dimensión no fue fácil, no me imagino lo que pasaste al crecer como sirviente de Freezer- dijo la emperatriz

-¿A qué viene todo eso?- preguntó el príncipe con un tono de ¿qué te importa?

-Baja la guardia Vegeta- respondió –obviamente conozco tu orgullo, somos hermanos, y yo misma soy bastante orgullosa, aunque debo admitir que mi esposo ha cambiado eso en mi en estos años. A lo que voy es que, no es necesario que estés todo el tiempo con tu pose rígida, al menos, con tu familia, baja la guardia, así como lo has hecho conmigo, ábrete a tu hijo y a tu mujer, no pretendo que cambies tu personalidad, pero, baja un poco la guardia- dijo Vilandra

En eso, cierta peliazul hizo su aparición –Vilandra- se dirigió a la emperatriz –El transportador ya quedó completamente reparado, tú y Tarja pueden regresar a su dimensión

********************************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEJITASEIN *****************************

Al laboratorio de Bulma habían llegado Vegeta, Gokú, Odette junto con Zorn, así como los pequeños príncipes Trunks, Vegeta, Dahda, Sarah y Bra

-¿Qué sucede mujer?- preguntó Vegeta a su esposa

Bulma sonrió victoriosa –Ya está listo el portal para traer de regreso a Tarja y Vilandra

************************************ **CORPORACION CAPSULA ******************************

Bulma estaba lista para accionar el portal, estaban en el laboratorio ella con el pequeño Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta y claro, Tarja y Vilandra

-¿Listas para volver a Vejitasein?- dijo Bulma

-Cuídense mucho- dijo Mirai Trunks

-Derrota a esas chatarras, Príncipe Trunks- exclamó Vilandra –Nunca olvides que en tus venas corre sangre real- complementó

-Destruye a esos androides, por el honor de los saiyajin- dijo Tarja

Mirai Trunks asintió –No las defraudaré, lo juro- dijo el joven

-¡Adiós Tío Vegeta!- dijo la princesa

Vegeta sonrió a medias –adiós mocosa- respondió

Vegeta y Vilandra se dedicaron una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad, entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras

-Que tengan buen viaje- dijo Bulma

Madre e hija asintieron con la cabeza

Al mismo tiempo, tanto en la Tierra como en Vejitasein, las 2 Bulmas accionaron el transportador dimensional al mismo tiempo, abriendo en ambas dimensiones un portal que dejaba ver claramente de un lado hacia el otro, como si de un espejo, o más bien, como si de una puerta de entrada común y corriente se tratara.

En el lado de la Tierra, el príncipe se sobresaltó al ver a su hermana Odette, viva y en pie, pero más fue su sorpresa al verse a sí mismo con la condecoración de Rey.

Por su parte, Mirai Trunks estaba también sorprendido de verse a sí mismo de 13 años pero con las ropas saiyajin de príncipe, a sus padres y sus tíos en aquel lugar, le dio mucho gusto poder ser capaz de ver así a su familia, y más feliz aún fue al ver a todos los niños que ahí se encontraban.

Bulma también se quedó boquiabierta, al verse del otro lado con tan lujosos trajes y joyas (finalmente, la Bulma de Vejitasein era la esposa del mismísimo Rey), mientras que la Bulma de Vejitasein, sintió nostalgia por el hogar que había dejado años atrás en la Tierra

-Es hora de irnos, princesa- dijo la emperatriz, tomando de la mano a su hija

Madre e hija estaban por entrar al vortex, pero antes de eso, la sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando Bulma, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks observaron que, abrazada a la pierna del Rey Vegeta, se encontraba una pequeñita de cabellos azules idéntica a Bulma, salvo por una colita de color también azúl. El orgulloso príncipe sintió una sensación cálida en el corazón, esa imagen de sí mismo con la pequeña abrazada a su pierna provocó una extraña, pero bella emoción en Vegeta, era el parte aguas a una nueva etapa de él como hombre, el comienzo de su evolución para ser un mejor padre, guerrero y esposo.

Ambas saiyajin cruzaron el portal de regreso a su mundo, donde sus seres queridos existían y las conocían. Hecho esto, las 2 Bulmas, cada quien en su mundo, cerraron el vórtex dimensional.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en la montaña Paos, Gokú se encontraba entrenando arduamente, intentando inútilmente de olvidarse de aquella guerrera de cola blanca, cuando de pronto "El Ki de Vilandra ha desaparecido" pensó. Supo entonces que ella había vuelto a su mundo con toda su familia, por un momento detuvo su entrenamiento "Nunca te olvidaré Vili" pensó, acto seguido, continuó con su eterno entrenamiento.

*********************************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEJITASEIN *******************************

Madre e hija por fin se encontraban en casa, con toda su familia reunida

Kakarotto fue a abrazar a su esposa (finalmente estaban en confianza familiar) –creí que nunca te volvería a ver

Vilandra abrazó a su marido, aunque menos efusiva -Aquí estoy- dijo ella, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con el Gokú de la otra dimensión –Iré a descansar un poco- dijo apartándose de su esposo, salió del laboratorio siendo seguida por su hermana gemela

A Kakarotto se le hizo rara esa reacción de su esposa, se preocupó, pero había otra mujer a quien también estaba esperando y debía recibirla -¡MI PRINCESITA!- dijo Gokú al ver a su hija, extendiendo sus brazos

-¡PAPÁ!- Tarja saltó a los brazos de su amoroso padre -¡TÚ SI ERES MI PAPÁ!- decía sonriente y abrazando a su progenitor, cuando vío a su tía peliazul –Tía Bulma, nunca volveré a acercarme a tus inventos cuando me digas que no lo haga- dijo la pequeña

La terrícola sólo sonrió –Me alegro mucho que estés bien y de regreso, Tarja- dijo a su sobrina

La pequeña se percató de la presencia de su hermano menor y sus primos -¡CHICOS!- se soltó de con su padre, y corrió a donde los niños –Tengo tanto que contarles- dijo ella, acto seguido, Tarja en compañía del resto de los niños se alejaban del laboratorio, todo esto mientras ella les contaba de su aventura, así como de las historias tristes tanto de aquella dimensión, como la historia de su primo del futuro

-Lo lograste Mujer- dijo Vegeta a Bulma con su ya clásica media sonrisa

Vilandra había llegado hacia su habitación siendo seguida por su gemela

-¿Porqué me estás siguiendo Odette?- preguntó la emperatriz un tanto irritada

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Vilandra? Percibí muchas, y hago incapié en muchas, de tus emociones- cuestionó la reina

-No sé de qué me hablas- mintió la emperatriz

-No te hagas la tonta Vili, te sentí perfectamente cuando estabas con otro hombre- reclamó la reina

-Escucha Odette, ¡Tú no eres quién para cuestionarme de ese modo!- contestó Vilandra

-Soy tu hermana, y me preocupo por ti Vilandra, ¿qué dirá Kakarotto si se entera?- cuestionó Odette

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo molesta –sé perfectamente qué sentiste…- su tono de voz cambió a melancolía -… sabes que adoro a Kakarotto… pero maldición, ¡ME TOPÉ A SU CONTRAPARTE EN ESA DIMENSIÓN EN QUE ESTABA!- contestó

Odette comprendió entonces, el porqué había sentido esa confusión y esas emociones por parte de su gemela -¿Qué pasó entre ustedes entonces?- cuestionó

-Escucha, no tuvimos sexo, pero si nos besamos- dijo con culpabilidad –fue todo lo que pasó, tuve que lanzarle un ataque de energía para que no pasara a mayores, pero si, lo besé

-Ahora entiendo porqué te sentí tan confundida…- hizo una pausa -… yo no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar si te soy sincera, no me imagino estar ante otro Zorn, no sé qué pasaría…- fue interrumpida

-O ante Raditz- dijo Vilandra

Odette sólo sonrió –Raditz, fue mi amor de adolescente Vili, lo amé mucho pero, si hoy en día me lo topara vivo… no, él sólo es un feliz recuerdo, pero como dije, no sé qué haría si me topara a otro Zorn estando mi esposo vivo aquí, como a ti te pasó con Kakarotto y su contraparte- la reina se quedó pensativa un momento -¡vaya que esa idea es confusa!- exclamó

-Es más confuso vivirlo que platicarlo, créeme- dijo Vilandra

-¿Le dirás a Kakarotto?- preguntó la reina

-Tengo que hacerlo, es lo correcto, y ya veremos qué sucede- dijo, intentando sonar segura, como la emperatriz que era, pero en realidad, por dentro se moría de miedo de tener que confrontar a su marido.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-¡Gokú!- exclamó Vilandra

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos- dijo Odette –supongo que querrán hablar- dicho esto se retiró del cuarto, dejando a su hermana y cuñado a solas

Kakarotto se acercó a su mujer -¿estás bien Vili?- preguntó

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y entonces, su rostro se tornó serio –Tengo que hablar contigo- tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la estancia de la recámara que compartía con su marido, y le hizo una seña de sentarse a su lado

Gokú percibió la seriedad de su esposa -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo preocupado

-Gokú… en la otra dimensión…- se detuvo un instante, no sabía qué decir o cómo decirlo, tenía miedo de su reacción, era una mujer enamorada que había y no había cometido un error, respiró, y simplemente -…me topé con el Kakarotto de aquel mundo- dijo seria

-Ok- dijo Gokú como diciendo ¿y?

-Escucha, él y yo, tuvimos un acercamiento… ¡MIERDA!... no sé ni cómo decirlo- dijo con frustración

Gokú sintió un hueco en el corazón -¿qué fue lo que pasó Vilandra?

-hubo momentos en que lo confundí contigo… ¡DIABLOS!... ustedes son idénticos, bueno, él es más infantil y demasiado terrícola, pero…- no sabía cómo continuar -…es tan confuso

Kakarotto desvió la mirada, no quería preguntarlo, pero la idea de que su esposa se hubiese acostado con otro, así hubiera sido él mismo en otro mundo, lo carcomía por dentro –Di lo que tengas qué decir Vilandra, sólo dilo

Ella se armó de valor -¡nos besamos! ¿ok? Sí, nos besamos, fue todo…- admitirlo fue liberador, pero a la vez doloroso

Gokú sentía que algo dentro de él se quebraba, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, no se esperó eso, se quedó callado

-Perdóname Gokú, por un momento fue como estar contigo- se sonrojó –pero si te puedo decir que, jamás hubiera llegado más lejos con él, tal vez él sea tu contraparte en ese otro mundo, pero ni su forma de hablar, ni sus besos son como los tuyos- tomó la mano de su marido –tú SI eres mi Gokú, y eres todo mío, en cambio él se casó con una terrícola y tuvo un hijo con ella- remató

Kakarotto estaba confundido, se sentía dolido de aquel momento de debilidad de su esposa, y a la vez, de cierto modo entendía un poco la situación, entendía que ese otro Gokú y él eran el mismo saiyajin, pero en diferente tiempo, por una parte, su esposa no faltó a sus votos, por otro lado, era otro Kakarotto

-Yo te amo Gokú, por eso no fui capaz ni quise permitir que pasara nada más entre ese Kakarotto y yo, pero- tomó aire –La decisión que tomes, yo la respeto Gokú- soltó a su marido, se levantó del sofá e iba camino a la terraza, cuando una mano sostuvo su muñeca

-¿Porqué ese Kakarotto tiene otra esposa?- preguntó Gokú, algo confundido al hablar de sí mismo hacia otra persona

Vilandra volteó a ver a su esposo –En ese mundo, todos los saiyajin estamos muertos, salvo tú y Vegeta, es obvio que él tuvo que tener una vida- respondió

-Vilandra, digo, Vili- Gokú suavizó su tono de voz y rostro –no imagino mi vida si tú no estás a mi lado, supe que eres la hembra de mi vida desde el primer momento en que te vi en ese bar

La emperatriz escuchaba las reconfortantes y amorosas palabras de su marido

-Siento lástima por ese Kakarotto, que nunca pudo conocerte hasta ahora- se tragó los celos que sentía –pero no pienso perderte por esto Vili- se incorporó y le mostró el brazalete que lo llevó a ella –ten- se lo entregó

Ella sonrió –sabía que ibas a encontrarnos- respondió

-Le agregué un grabado- dijo el saiyajin

Vilandra vió la parte interior de la joya -Rakkaani on Teissä- leyó, era un escrito en saiyajin antiguo, una variación del idioma que databa del tiempo de los dioses, y que Vilandra conocía perfectamente. Ella sonrió –Mi amor estará en ti- dijo al traducir aquella inscripción

Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza, acercando su rostro al de su mujer

La emperatriz sonrió –Gokú…- fue silenciada por un efusivo beso de su esposo, ahora sí era su marido, esos besos no sólo estaban llenos de amor y deseo, también de esa malicia propia de los saiyajin que este Kakarotto si tenía en su personalidad

-Te amo Vili- dijo el saiyajin, volvió a besarla

-Te amo Gokú- dijo ella, entregándose a los besos y caricias de Kakarotto

Marido y mujer nuevamente se encontraron, haciendo el amor apasionadamente, se extrañaban, se deseaban, finalmente y después de esa confusa situación, nuevamente estaban juntos, amándose como cada noche lo hacían.

Después de eso, ambos se recostaron desnudos, abrazados, Vilandra con su cabeza en el pecho del saiyajin, y Gokú abrazando a su mujer

-Oye Gokú- dijo ella

-¿Qué pasó Vili?- preguntó

-Le prometí a Tarja que iríamos a la Tierra, ella, Dahda, Tú y yo- respondió

Kakarotto sonrió –pero no nos acercaremos a la embajada ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el saiyajin

-Prometo que en ese viaje me olvidaré, POR COMPLETO, de toda la política- dijo Vilandra –sólo seremos nosotros cuatro- concluyó

Y fue así como en el Palacio Real de Vejitasein, y en la Tierra, todo volvió a la normalidad, luego de que madre e hija volvieron a su dimensión de origen.

*************************************** **EPILOGO** *****************************************

Vilandra, Kakarotto, Tarja y Dahda viajaron a la Tierra, y como la emperatriz prometió, ni siquiera pasaron cerca de la embajada de Vejitasein en la tierra, fueron unas vacaciones familiares más bien, recorriendo diversos ecosistemas y ciudades. Unos cuantos meses después, la pareja dio la bienvenida a su tercer vástago: El Príncipe Bardock

Bulma por su parte, había logrado corregir los errores del transportador inicial que había iniciado esa confusa situación, y desarrolló transportadores interplanetarios, que fomentaron mayor intercambio entre los planetas pertenecientes al imperio saiyajin, pues ya no era necesario el transporte en naves y charters espaciales, con los portales podían ir de un planeta a otro sin problemas, el invento estaba totalmente perfeccionado.

Por otro lado, en la dimensión normal, Mirai Trunks regresó a su tiempo, contó todo con lujo de detalle a su madre, quien quedó impactada al saber más sobre el pasado de Vegeta, y a la vez, contenta al saber que su hijo fue aceptado por la familia del difunto príncipe.

Y en cuanto a Vegeta y Bulma (de la línea de tiempo normal de la serie), años después de todos estos sucesos la peliazul había quedado embarazada por segunda vez del príncipe, todos estaban en la sala de espera del hospital cuando Bulma había dado a luz….

-¿familiares de la Sra. Briefs?- dijo una enfermera de cabello castaño

-Papá, nos hablan- dijo Trunks a su progenitor, quien estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados

El Dr. Briefs y la madre de Bulma fueron a con la enfermera –Dígame enfermera- dijo la mamá de Bulma –¿ya nació el bebé?

La enfermera asintió –pueden pasar a la habitación- la enfermera se retiró a continuar sus labores

-Joven y apuesto Vegeta- dijo la madre de Bulma a su yerno –es mejor que vayas primero, después de todo tú eres el padre

Su suegra tenía el don de irritarlo con esa voz chillona que tenía, sólo emitió un gruñido y dejó la sala de espera para ir a conocer a su nuevo hijo. Pensaba en que iba a entrenarlo para ser aún más poderoso que Trunks y que él mismo, no sabía la sorpresa que estaba por llevarse. Finalmente llegó a la habitación donde su mujer lo esperaba con un bebé en brazos

Bulma sonrió al ver al Príncipe –Vegeta- dijo con alegría, tomó al bebé que tenía en brazos, descubriendo su carita –te presento a nuestra hija

El príncipe se quedó impactado, no esperaba tener una hija, una princesita

-Tenemos que ponerle nombre- dijo la peliazul –pero no se me ocurre nada, obviamente quiero que tenga un buen nombre- la científico continuó hable y hable y hable sin parar

Vegeta en tanto, no prestaba atención a lo que su mujer decía, sino que recordó las palabras de su hermana

"_Usa el nombre de nuestra madre"_

Recordó eso que le dijo Vilandra hacía años atrás -¡Brássica!- dijo el príncipe

-¿Qué dijiste Vegeta?- dijo Bulma con sorpresa

-La niña se llamará Brássica- exclamó el príncipe

-Brássica- se quedó pensativa –es un nombre algo extraño- hizo una pausa, sonrió –pero suena lindo

-Ese era el nombre de la Reina de Vejitasein- dijo el príncipe

Bulma comprendió perfectamente que se trataba de la madre de su esposo, el nombre era exótico, pero le agradaba –muy bien nena, te llamarás Brássica Vegeta Briefs- dijo sonriéndole a su bebita

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso de que su mujer no hubiera peleado con él por el nombre, pero sobretodo, se sentía contento de honrar la memoria de su madre a través del nombre de su hija

-Oye Vegeta, pero, es un nombre un poco largo…. ¿Qué te parece si de cariño le decimos solamente Bra?- dijo la peliazul

**FIN**

_Al menos este fic no tardé 3 años en concluirlo, jejejejejeje. Espero les haya gustado, y espero que la inspiración no me abandone todavía, quisiera escribir más, pero, ya veremos qué sucede._

_Datos curiosos: Había pensado originalmente que el fic fuera un one shot, pero dije, ¿porqué no alargarlo un poco?_

_Desde La edad de Oro Saiyajin, creé a Vilandra y Odette porque, Vegeta siempre ha mostrado cierta debilidad por las mujeres de su familia, entonces pensé el porqué. Ya Superbrave había planteado con su fic "La Madre de Vegeta" lo especial que fue para nuestro querido príncipe la figura de su madre. Entonces, pensé que era de esperarse que tuviera una o más hermanas, pues sería un celoso hermano sobreprotector, así como es un celoso padre sobreprotector con Bra, y celoso esposo, no por nada se exasperó cuando Gokú ofreció fotos de Bulma al Supremo Kaiosama._

_Como dije en capítulos anteriores, el hecho de que Gokú a cualquier provocación abandone a su familia, me hizo llegar a la conclusión que lo que siente por Milk es un cariño muy bonito y especial, más no amor, entonces, ¿quién podría ser el gran amor de su vida? Por eso pensé, que tenía que ser alguien a quien por algún motivo, jamás podría haber conocido. Y tomando en cuenta la rivalidad con Vegeta, por eso fue que lo junté con la hermana del príncipe, para torturar mentalmente un poco al pobre de Veggie, jajajajaja._

_El título de este capítulo sería "Regreso a Casa" pero al último dije... es muy simple. La inscripción del brazalete por cierto, se me ocurrió por mi canción favorita de la banda Nightwish "Ghost Love Score", escúchenla en cualquiera de sus versiones, aunque a mi me gusta más con Floor Jansen por la explosividad que le da al final. Y esque el coro dice:_

_Mi caída será por ti, mi amor estará en ti, fuiste el primero en cortarme así que sangraré por siempre (My fall will be for you, my love will be in you, you were the one to cut me, so I'll bleed forever)_

_Por cierto que ese texto en "saiyajin antiguo" en realidad es idioma finlandés, jeje._

_Gracias a todos por leer la historia, espero les haya gustado. Y ya saben…. ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR!_

_Saludos!_


End file.
